


Um

by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind
Summary: Law has always wanted to go into the forest. His father told him that it was a dangerous place. Kid is a werewolf. He has found his mate but they are a human. Fate seems bring them together. Will Law get his wish to go into the forest? And if so, at what cost? Will Kid get his mate to accept him? Even though they are different species? I don't own One Piece. M/M P.S. I don't have a name for it. If anyone wants to help me with that, I would appreciate it. Thanks.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. Soulmate

**Soulmate**

It was a sunny, winter day. Law was playing in the backyard of the castle with a small, black ball. The backyard was close to the forest that bordered the Kingdom and it was amazing to look at. The towering trees were amazing and he had always wanted to see what was past the entrance. His father had told him that there was a pack of wolves that lived there and would kill him without mercy.

"Law, dear. Where are you?" Law could hear the nanny calling for him. She was weird and made Law uncomfortable. Her name was Baby 5. His father had hired her to take care of him when his mother and little sister had died. Baby 5 was supposed to watch him during the day.

Right now, she was supposed to watch what he was doing. She wasn't doing a really good job. "Are you in the backyard?" Law stood where he was, on the border of the yard and the forest, staring at the forest. Something was different about it. He could see something just inside the darkness of the forest. It was big and had glowing, yellow eyes. "Law!" The woman sounded desperate now.

Without hearing her, Law was grabbed up by Baby 5. She smothered him into her chest and started to cry. "I thought I had lost you! Your father would've killed me if I had!" That wasn't true. His father was a nice man. Law turned to stare back into the forest. The figure was still there. Baby 5 followed his line of sight but saw nothing. She got Law to wrap her arms around her neck while he rested on her hip. "It's time for lunch. We will be having stew."

Without taking his eyes off of the forest, Law let the woman tote him back inside the warm castle. The figure had disappeared at some point. He still stared into the darkness, thinking about what he had seen.

At lunch, Law and his father ate together along with Baby 5. "Dad, what is in the forest?" he asked with interest.

"Beasts that would like to kill anyone who enters." Law's father looked up from his bowl and aimed his gaze at Law. It wasn't an angry gaze at all. It was full of concern and pleading. "Please, don't ever enter there. I want you to stay safe." Law looked away from him.

"Yes, Dad." Baby 5 decided to change the subject and talked about something else. She started to talk about the weather and how everything was going smoothly in the castle. All Law could think about were the yellow eyes he had seen. He remembered seeing them somewhere before but couldn't place where.

Law didn't talk anymore through lunch and went to his room after. The room had pale yellow wallpaper on the walls with little boats on it, white carpet flooring, and a white ceiling. There was a large bed with black blankets and sheets in the corner next to a big window, a toy chest that looked like a treasure chest on the opposite wall, and a cherry wood wardrobe near the door. 

Climbing onto the bed, law watched out the window at the scenery of the backyard. It gave him a great view of the forest as well as the backyard. He continued to watch the birds through the window until he accidentally fell asleep.

Waking up a little while later, Law noticed that the sun was setting. He glanced out the window only to turn back to it for what he had seen. There was a man standing just on the edge of the forest. Law couldn't get a good look at him because of the darkening sky. But he did see that he was naked and looking up at him. It was strange and kind of disturbing.

A knock on his door made him turn his attention toward it. "Come in." Baby 5 entered out of the breath and looking disheveled.

"Have... you... been here... all this time?" She slumped against the doorframe. Her maid dress, at least, covered her enough so he couldn't see her panties. Baby 5 held onto the frame while the rest of her body went to the floor. 

"Yes." Law glanced back outside to find that the man was gone. "What did you need?" His voice was void of emotion. He had never liked the woman much. She hardly ever kept an eye on him like she was supposed to. He was polite, at least.

"It's... dinnertime. His Majesty will not be joining us tonight." Disappointment set into his features. He had always wanted his dad to join them for meals. When his mother had died, he had stopped going to meals for months. It was depressing.

At dinner, the quiet was deafening. Baby 5 felt the tension in the air and decided to keep quiet as to not upset him further. She knew not to bother Law when his father wasn't present to eat. It reminded him of the months that he didn't have him there, eating with him.

It was a while later before Law decided to go back to his room. He had sat in the library reading the medical books that his father had requested just for him. It was a nice skill to learn. He always wanted to be a doctor like his father was.

In his room, Law went over to his window to see if he would be able to find that man there again. He was disappointed, for some reason, when he noticed that it was too dark to see anything. Still, Law scanned the line of trees. What made him gasp were the yellow dots near the edge of the forest that seemed to stare at him.

Without a word, Law left the window and went to the candle that was next to his bed. He blew it out and got comfortable in bed. It was hard for him to sleep because he could only think of the man and the yellow eyes he had seen. After a few hours, Law, finally, drifted off to sleep. He didn't notice his window open nor the person that entered.

...

_Kid was making his rounds of the edge of his forest. Once he made it to the border between one of the neighboring Kingdoms and his land, Kid was stunned at what he had found. Nothing had prepared him for the person he saw._

_There was a young boy playing with a ball in the castle yard. He wore a light-brown jacket, light-blue pants, black books, and a white hat with brown dots on it. He seemed lonely and his aura was one of sadness. A wave of sorrow came over him. He didn't like that the child was sad._

_Without him noticing, the kid turned to him and was staring at something. The boy didn't seem to notice him at first and was staring at the forest itself. He was staring in what Kid could tell was awe. Kid couldn't take his eyes off of him._

_"Law, dear. Where are you?" A woman's voice interrupted the silence that had gathered. The boy's face cringed a little when she spoke. Instead of answering her, the child continued to look at the forest. His eyes narrowed as if he was looking for something in the darkness._

_The woman called again but was met with no response from the boy. The woman appeared and picked up the child. She hugged him to her chest as if he was her lifeline. Kid wanted to growl. He didn't like her touching him._

_Shocked from his thoughts, Kid quickly dashed away from the scene. He didn't like what he was feeling. The child was human! He was a werewolf! His heart ached from leaving the boy. He could sense Nami. She was close by._

_She appeared beside him. "What happened? I can tell you're stressed?" Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. She always knew when something was wrong._

_"I think I've found my mate." His voice didn't show his emotions. Kid had learned how to hide his emotions from the clan. It made his life easier with them._

_"That's great! Who are they?" Nami sounded so excited. His clan had always wanted their Alpha to find his mate. It was strange that he or she was not in the clan. It was a surprise that he had found his mate._

_Sighing, Kid stopped running before they got to the castle. It was made of Silverstone. The sun seemed to make it glitter as it shone on it. It was a beautiful sight to behold. He shifted back into a human form. He had crimson hair, pale skin, and bright yellow eyes._

_Turning to Nami, who had also changed back, Kid looked down at his feet. "My mate is a boy."_

_Nami looked puzzled. "It shouldn't be that big of a deal."_

_"He's the Prince of the Kingdom just outside the forest in the North."_

_The woman gasped. "He's human?!" Kid nodded. It wasn't his fault. The Gods chose who their mates would be. This must've been a challenge set upon him. How was he supposed to mate with a human?_

_"Are you going to tell the clan?" Nami stayed beside him as they made their way to the castle. The cold didn't faze their naked bodies._

_"I have to." He narrowed his eyes. A few people turned and greeted him as he passed by. They were all werewolves. Nami left him to go home. He entered the castle and was greeted by Robin. She had a change of clothes laid out for him in his room.  
_

_"Good afternoon, Your Majesty. Were the borders clear?" Grunting, Kid passed by her. She took that as a yes. "Is something wrong?"_

_"I'm going to call a meeting in the morning. Make sure everyone attends." Bowing, Robin left him. Nami had left him to join her mate, Luffy, at home._

_Getting to his room, Kid slammed his door shut. The image of the boy wouldn't leave his mind. The kid looked like he hadn't slept in days, judging from the dark circles under his eyes. There was a coldness in his eyes that felt like a wall. **Is he hiding his feelings?**_

_A grunt left him as the sun began to see on the horizon. The feeling to go and see the boy again made him rise. Before he left the castle, Kid told Robin that he was going out. She didn't ask for an explanation._

_He met Luffy outside. "Hey, Kid." He was always too energetic. He wondered how his mate handled him. "Nami told me that you have a mate. Can you tell me about them?"_

_"We'll have a meeting in the morning about it." He looked to the sky. "I have to go. See you later?" Luffy nodded and went to the tavern in town. It was amazing how they had a whole Kingdom in the middle of the forest. It wasn't a big as the ones surrounding it, but the entire forest belonged to Kid. And the forest was bigger than all four Kingdoms combined._

_Without any further interruptions, Kid left the Kingdom and headed back to the North Kingdom. If he remembered correctly about that one, a doctor ruled the North Kingdom. He had heard that his wife and daughter had died three years ago. The King didn't leave his castle for months after the tragedy. He couldn't imagine how it affected the child._

_Kid changed and began to run when he exited the sight of his people. A few minutes later, he made it to the edge of the forest. The white castle was in view and he could see a giant window on the third floor. He changed back before getting closer._

_Sitting in the window was the boy. He had removed the hat and was sleeping peacefully. The sight of the sleeping child pulled at his heart. It made him want to cuddle up with him. The kid looked so peaceful and worry-free._

_Not knowing how long he stood there, Kid was brought out of his musings when the boy slowly awoke. He glanced around the room and then out the window. He turned away only to turn back and stare at him. Their eyes met and Kid could see the barrier that was placed in his mind. It was solid and not easy to break down._

_He could hear the knock on the door and the boy hesitantly turned away. The woman from before had entered the room. She sounded breathy. **She must've been looking for him.** He took one last look at the young one and left. He didn't need to worry his clan._

_Once he was back at the castle, Robin informed him that she had told everyone to meet in the mess hall for the announcement. He would tell them over breakfast. He agreed and decided that he didn't want dinner._

_Leaving the entrance hall, Kid went back to his room. His thoughts were filled with the boy. He looked so innocent and was polite to the woman. Kid knew that he didn't' like her but still showed her respect. The look in the boy's eyes made him feel sorrow. He had lost his mother and younger sister to a sickness that nobody could cure._

_His mind wouldn't let him sleep. He tried everything from counting to remembering the songs that his mother would sing to him as a child. Nothing worked because all he could think about was the boy._

_Getting up, Kid decided he needed to see the kid again. At least, before he went to bed. The feeling was clawing at him. The distance from him was taking its toll on him. Then, a thought hit him. He didn't just find his mate but he had also imprinted on him. He wanted to smack himself._

_Groaning, Kid got up from the bed and opened his window. The night air was cool on his skin but did nothing to stop him. He jumped out of the window and to the ground a few stories down. It didn't faze him as he dashed through the forest._

_Night had set upon the sky and stars shone down at him. The darkness didn't hinder him from finding his destination. Because he was a wolf, he had night vision as he could see in the dark._

_For the third time that day, Kid was on the edge of the forest. The barrier between the two Kingdoms. A scent was there that he didn't recognize. It wasn't from his clan and it seemed threatening to him. Uneasiness settled over him. He didn't like the thought of someone else finding the boy._

_The white castle stood proudly in the darkness. The moon made it shine beautifully. Kid turned his gaze to the window where he had seen the body earlier that day. Vines that had grown up the side of the wall had made a sort of ladder up to the window. The lights were out and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary._

_Kid decided to climb the vines to check on the kid. The vines were soft and held no thorns as he had first thought. Once he was level with the window, Kid quietly opened it. It made no sound as it opened. Inside, Kid could hear the even breathing of the other being._

**_Good. He's asleep._** _Making his way to the beside, Kid noticed that there were scars of light skin on the kid's hands and his face. He, at some point, had the disease that had claimed most of the Kingdom's people. **It seems that the doctor has found the cure.** A wave of sorrow hit him once again. **After the tragedy.**_

_Sitting down on the bed beside the child, Kid ran his fingers through the soft hair. The child leaned into the touch and started to mumble stuff. It was incoherent and the Kid could only make out a few words like Mom, Lammy, and don't go._

_Suddenly, the kid's face scrunched up and he started to move his head from left to right. Fear surrounded the boy. He was terrified about something. Kid stroked his hair soothingly. He couldn't stand to see him like that._

_Sniffing the air, Kid could tell that someone was coming toward the room. His sense also told him that the boy was only eleven-years-old. He had many years until he would be ready. The sound of footsteps sounded in the hall._

_Leaving the bed, Kid climbed back out the window and down the vines. He stayed to watch what would happen. A man opened the door and stepped inside. He looked only to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He also looked familiar to Kid. The man made his way to the child and sat down on the bed._

_"Law, I'm so sorry that I'm not the best father." Kid listened with interest. "I know it has been hard on you, too. Please just give me some more time. I'll make it up to you. I have to cure the Kingdom. You are more important." A sad smile could be heard in his next set of words. "That's why I cured you first." He coughed. "Now, I have to cure not only myself but the rest of us." He placed a kiss on the child's forehead. "I love you, Law."_

_Kid left after that. He couldn't believe that the Kingdom was still not cured. The boy was the only one cured at the moment. At home, Kid entered back through the window that he had jumped out of. His thoughts were swimming. The North Kingdom was still sick and only their Prince, his mate, was cured and healthy._

**I hope you all like this. There will be more. Please, tell me your thoughts. I would love to hear them. Criticism is accepted as well. Have a great day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Love at first sight is only realizing an imagination that has always haunted us; or meeting with a face, a figure, or cast of expression in perfection that we have seen and admired in a less degree or in less favourable circumstances a hundred times before." - William Hazlitt**

**Quote - "It's not love at first sight, it's having the sight, to distinguish true love, from just mere beauty." - Anthony Liccione**

**Quote - "What we find in a soulmate is not something wild to tame but something wild to run with." - Robert Brault**

**Quote - "Your soulmate will always find you, be it in this life or the next." - Faye Hall**


	2. Time

**Time**

It wasn't long until Law left his room. It was his sixteenth birthday. Baby 5 was nowhere in sight so he made his way down the all. He was glad that the woman wasn't around. She annoyed him to no end. _She also might be lost._ The thought made him want to laugh. The woman was always getting lost in the castle. He was surprised his father hadn't fired her yet.

Making his way down to the kitchen, Law could see the only cook they had working. He watched her as she made breakfast. He sat in a chair just a little ways away from her. She was making eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, waffles, hash browns, buns, and chopped fruit. It was relaxing to watch her do her work.

The woman turned around and gasped. If she had been holding something, she would've dropped it. "Your Highness, how long have you been sitting there?" She wiped her hands on a towel. "Where might Miss Baby 5 be?"

Law shrugged. "I think Baby 5 might be lost again. That or searching for me." He tried to smile. "For your first question, I haven't been here long, Miss Yana. I just like to watch you cook."

"Alright. Do not try to steal any food. Breakfast won't be ready or another hour or so." Miss Yana went back to working. She didn't mind his presence. Law had started to visit her three years before when she had first started working at the cook. He had also learned to cook a few things while with her. "Happy Birthday, Your Highness." This caught him off guard. She was the first one to say that to him.

Before he could thank her, Baby 5 burst into the room. "Have... you... been... here all... this time?" She fell to the ground, out of breath. Law thanked the heavens that her maid's dress covered her.

"You should rest a moment, Miss Baby 5," Yana suggested. She didn't stop working to see if the other woman was okay. Baby 5 shook her head.

"Do you need something?" He waited for her to regain her breath to answer. Once she did, she stood up and dusted her dress off.

"Why didn't you wait for me to come and get you? You know His Majesty doesn't like you going around by yourself." She lowered her head. "Especially when **he** is around."

The colour drained from Law's face. "Is **he** here?!" Baby 5 nodded. "What's he doing here?!"

"I believe that he's trying to make a treaty with your father again." Baby 5 tried to calm him down. He didn't like that the King of the Western Kingdom was there. He despised the man.

"I'll see you in a little while, Miss Yana." With that, Law turned and stomped out of the room.

"Your Highness! Where're you going?!" Baby 5 tried to keep up with him as he stormed toward the castle courtyard.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." He used the servant trails to get to his destination. He didn't want to run into the other King. She just followed him until they made it outside. It was autumn and there was a slight breeze.

Breathing in the fresh air of nature, Law could smell the flowers. A different smell drifted to him. It wasn't a bad smell but it reminded him of earth and fire. Like pottery or an earthen fireplace. He left Baby 5 in favor of the bench near the wall that faced the forest.

As he sat down, Law relaxed into the bench. Baby 5 left him alone. The sound of nature was all he needed. It reminded him of the times he and his sister would sit outside in silence and just listen to the earth and nature.

The sound of the wind in the trees and the pouring water of the white fountain nearby started to lull him into a dozing state. Everything seemed to be going in and out of focus. He would gladly give in to the thought of sleep.

Through lidded eyes, Law could see a figure just inside a shadow of the line of trees. It was big and hulking like a large creature. Law stared at it without moving. "Hello?" he called. The figure walked into the light.

A giant wolf stood just outside of the shadows of the forest. Law stood up to get a better look at the new creature. He was fully awake now and was fascinated with the beautiful being that stood just yards away. They stared at each other. Bright golden staring into cool gray. 

Taking a few steps, Law started to make his way to the wolf. It seemed to tense up the closer he got to it. He cocked his head to the side. "Are you afraid of me?" The wolf shook his head.

When Law was just in arms' reach, he hesitantly reached out a hand. "Can I touch you?" The wolf bowed his head and pushed his face into his awaiting hand. Law gasped as he felt the crimson fur. It had the texture of silk. He wasn't expecting the fur to feel that way.

The wolf started to pull away after a moment. Law put his other hand into the fur to stop the other from leaving him. "Please. Don't go." Law was fascinated with the creature. He stayed put and went back to staring at him. Law ran both hands through the fur.

"Law? Where are you?" The sound of Baby 5's voice made both of them turn toward it. They turned back to each other after a moment. The wolf and Law shared one last look before he pulled away and disappeared back into the forest. Baby 5 came around the corner of the castle and saw him. She made a mad dash right to him.

"What are you doing?! Your father told you to stay away from there!" She snatched his hand up and started to lead him back into the castle. "His Majesty wants you to come to the library."

Letting her drag him away, Law glanced back at the place the wolf had disappeared to. He now felt lonely without the giant animal there. Sighing, Law just followed Baby 5 inside.

In the library, Law's father was talking with the other King. His father looked exasperated and annoyed. "For the last time, I'm not handing him over. He belongs here with me. Not with you." Law feared the worst.

"But he should know what ruling a Kingdom is all about. Or is he going to be just like you? A liar." Law froze at those words. _What does he mean, liar?_

"Dad, what does he mean? What are you talking about?" He stepped closer to the middle of the room. His father would never lie to him, right?

Doflamingo stood from the chair he had been sitting in. A mischievous grin was on his face. "Has dear Dad not told you? You're the only person in this whole Kingdom who's cured." Law's eyes grew wide. "He had kept it from you."

Hanging his head, Law's father sat down behind the desk. "Dad, why?" He didn't understand. He was working on a cure for the whole Kingdom, right?

"I found a cure for you. There are many different strands of the disease that it's taking more time to find cures for all of it." He sighed. "I found the cure for the strand you had but nobody in the whole Kingdom had the same strand as you."

Law couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father was only able to find the cure for one strand. There could be tons of different strands that needed to be cured for all they knew. "But you're still looking for more cures, right?"

"Yes." His father gestured to Doflamingo. "The King of Dressrosa wants to take you away from here for your own safety. I told him that you're fine and that you cannot possibly contract the disease again." 

"I don't want to go anywhere with **you** ," Law ground out through his teeth to Doflamingo. He stormed away without hearing what the tall man had to say. He was furious that the man would come there and expect his father to just hand him over like that and for him to go willingly with that man.

He skipped breakfast because of his anger. He didn't want to see the other King ever again. The man was infuriating. The pink, feathered coat was too flashy and annoying to look at it. The thought of living with Doflamingo made him disgusted.

A few hours passed before Baby 5 entered his room. "Law, dear, lunch is ready. Would you like to eat?" She was being polite because of earlier. Law was happy and appreciated that she was considerate.

"Is **he** still here?" Baby 5 nodded. "Then no. I don't want to be anywhere near him. Could you bring me some books from the library?" he gave her a piece of paper that had two medical books written down on it. Baby 5 nodded and left with no more words.

Law breathed in and continued to stare out of his window. There was something about the wolf that he had seen that made him excited. It seemed that his father was wrong about the creatures in the forest. They weren't all vicious.

Baby 5 entered a little later and handed him the books. He thanked her and went about reading them by the window. She left the room to give him his space. It wasn't long before he fell asleep to the thought of the wolf and his beautiful blood-coloured coat was so soft and made him think of his mother. The smell that had drifted off of him was of fire and earth.

Baby 5 entered around dinnertime to find that Law had fallen asleep. She smiled as she took the book off of his chest and set it on the nightstand with the other. Baby 5 covered him up with the blanket and kissed his forehead. "Your mother would be so proud. Goodnight, Law." Blowing out the candle, Baby 5 left. She knew it was his birthday and just left a present in the bathroom.

...

_Kid ran through the forest at top speed. He could sense that something was wrong with Law. He seemed to be stressed and unhappy. He stopped just inside the darkness of the forest. He could see him walk over to the bench that sat near the wall next to a fountain. He was dressed for the weather._

_Law was wearing a black and yellow hoodie, light blue pants with spots on the legs and sides, black boots, and his white hat. Stress and anger were rolling off of him in waves. Just watching him made Kid feel angry with the one who made Law angry. That unfamiliar smell was back and made him want to growl._

_Another smell hit him. It smelled of cinnamon and something sweet. Maybe honey. The scent was rolling off of the boy in waves. **How old is the boy now? Sixteen?** Kid watched as Law started to drift off to sleep and that woman was nowhere in sight. He took a few steps forward and stopped._

_Law lifted his head to look at him. Kid froze. **Can he see me? This isn't good if he can.** The boy watched him for a moment before speaking. "Hello?" His voice was still a little high but otherwise was deep._

_Mentally sighing, Kid stepped into the light. Law's eyes grew wide and he stood up. The fear and confusion that was rolling off of him before turned to interest. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. Kid wouldn't admit it but he could stare into those gray eyes for hours._

_It took Kid off guard when Law started to walk toward him. **No, no, no. Please. Stay over there. Don't come closer.** His body tensed up at the thought of the other getting near him. Kid didn't want him to get too close. Law stopped a few feet away and cocked his head to the side. "Are you afraid of me?" **I'm afraid of you getting too close.** He shook his head in reply. He wasn't afraid of the boy himself. Kid was more afraid that he would accidentally do something to harm him._

_It almost scared him when he noticed that the boy was just an arm's length away from him. Law raised his hand out to him. "Can I touch you?" **No. I don't want to accidentally hurt you.** It seemed that Kid's body wasn't listening to his mind and he bowed his head in a sign of yes._

_Pushing his face into the hand, Kid was in pure bliss. The touch of his mate satisfied his need. He had always run his fingers through the boy's hair, but it was very different to be touched by him._

_A gasp left the other and Kid thought he had done something wrong. He went to pull away but was stopped by the other hand of Law grabbing onto the other side of his face. His hands were so small compared to the size of him. He turned his face back and the look on Law's face almost made him collapse. "Please. Don't go." The look of sadness made him stay. He couldn't leave after seeing him like that._

_It was soothing to have the kid run his fingers through his fur. He could let him do it for hours. A voice broke their moment. "Law? Where are you?" Kid looked longingly into Law's eyes._

_Before the kid could say anything, Kid pulled away and went into the forest. He didn't go far, just far enough to not be seen The woman practically made a mad dash to the boy. "What are you doing?!" Her voice grated on his nerves. "Your father told you to stay away from there!"_

_When she snatched up Law's hand, Kid growled low. "His Majesty wants you to come to the library." The boy let her drag him away. Kid could feel his sadness. It was heart-wrenching._

_Kid made his way into the forest and back home. He was greeted as usual. Some were happy that he had finally found his mate even though he was a human. Others were worried about him. It wasn't every day that a werewolf's mate was a human._

_Nami met him at the castle entrance. "Back from checking on him?" Everyone knew that he went to check on the boy a few times a day. It made it easier for him. The distance was harmful at times. The good thing was that he was able to still do his work properly._

_"Yes." Nami put her face to his and sniffed him. "What're you doing?" Before he could push her away for being to close, she moved on her own after a second._

_"What's that scent? I've smelt it before but not this intense." She sounded strange. Nami looked at him with worry. "What did you do?"_

_Kid entered the castle with Nami hot on his trail. "I... I let him touch me." Nami gasped._

_"What? You actually had contact with him?" Kid nodded. The feelings of fear and disgust washed over him. Nami sensed his problem. "What's wrong?"_

_"Law's not happy and he's scared of something." He had heard that woman say the child's name many times. He had remembered it from all the times she would say it or shout it._

_"Will he be alright?" Nami knew the problem it set on one who imprinted on someone. They knew all of the feelings of the imprinted and it takes a toll on them._

_"I... don't know. I just left him when that woman took him back inside." Kid could still feel the anger but the disgust went away along with the fear. "He should be fine for now. It's morning. I'll visit him at lunch."_

_With a shake of her head, Nami smiled at him. "It's a start when he touches you for the first time." She tried to reassure him. It was always a struggle when they aren't in the same place._

_"I know. Thanks." Kid went to his room and waited for lunchtime. It wasn't long until it was time for him to go and check on Law. He left and the people he encountered wished him good luck._

_Luffy stopped him before he could leave the Kingdom. "Are you going to see him again? Can I go with you?" The young man just wanted an excuse to get away from the Kingdom. More specifically, Nami. Kid understood that she was a little nagging._

_"Fine. Just don't make too much noise. He doesn't know what we are." Luffy nodded and followed him out of the Kingdom. The forest was filled with noises of the creatures that lived there. It was nice to know that there was nothing stressing their order._

_Luffy asked questions about his mate and Kid answered them if he could. Some things that he asked, Kid didn't know the answer to. One question was what did Law like. Kid couldn't answer that. It lasted for a few minutes until they made it to the tree line._

_"That castle is awesome. It's so white." Kid clamped Luffy's mouth shut with his hand. The kid could be really loud at times._

_"Keep quiet. They don't know about us." Luffy nodded and Kid let him go. The other didn't say anything as they stayed in the darkness of the trees. Kid looked at Law's window and smiled when he saw him. "There he is. Can you see him?" Kid pointed to Law who was staring out the window._

_"Yeah. He looks upset about something." Kid nodded. He could still feel the anger that was present in the kid. "He looks really nice, though." KId agreed. He was very polite when he had asked to touch him._

_"Are you going to go see him?" Kid knocked Luffy in the head. The other rubbed his head in the spot he hit after. "What was that for?"_

_"He doesn't know my human form. He isn't ready to meet me, yet." Kid continued to stare at Law. It was a wonder that he was able to make contact with the boy when he was conscious._

_"How old is she?" Luffy was also staring at Law. "Do you know his name?"_

_"He should be sixteen." Kid smiled. "His name's Law." Luffy started to giggle quietly. "What's so funny, Luffy?"_

_"His name's Law. He's a Prince and his name's Law." Kid rolled his eyes. The least little thing would make Luffy laugh. Kid heard movement from one of the other rooms on the first floor._

_"Follow me." Luffy followed after Kid to another spot. There was a window on the first floor. Kid could hear Law's father and another man talking._

_"You heard him. He will not be leaving with you." Kid growled at the thought of Law leaving him._

_"But he would do so much better with me." The other man made Kid angry. He could still feel the anger from Law. It was now shared. "What will he do if he stays here? Help you?" The man laughed. "Your efforts for the cure are futile. Just wishful thinking."_

_"No, it isn't. If I found the cure for one strand, I can find the cure for all of them." The man was determined. Kid sighed. Law's father didn't have much longer to live. "You would know about the cure, wouldn't you?" The addressed man just laughed again._

_"I've told you time and time again, you had him over and I'll give you the cure." Kid ground his teeth together. The North Kingdom's sickness was this man's fault._

_"Hey, Kid. What're they talking about?" Luffy wasn't that good at hearing so he couldn't hear as good as Kid. Luffy had a problem when he was born which made his hearing worse than most. He sighed and turned away._

_"Nothing important. Let's go. I have things to do back home." The two made their way back through the forest and to the castle. Luffy abandoned him at the entrance and went to find Zoro, his long-time best friend._

_Robin greeted him when he entered. "How was your trip, Kid?" He hated when people called him, 'Your Majesty'. He had always hated it._

_"It was fine. The feeling of anger is still there." Robin followed him to his study. "I'll be visiting him again later tonight." Robin nodded. She was happy that he had finally found someone._

_"Alright, sir." Robin smiled. "I heard that his birthday is today." Kid looked up from some papers that he was going through._

_"Really? October 6th?" Robin nodded. "I guess I didn't remember." A giggle escaped the woman._

_"I can make him something, if that's alright." Kid nodded. "It will smell like you." Kid rolled his eyes. He already knew it would. She would rub it around his room to get the smell on it._

_Work was the same. People getting permission to go and get supplies from the surrounding Kingdoms and bring them back. It was a problem and they did so without raising suspicion._

_Robin came back a few hours later with a blanket. It was made from rabbit fur and fox fur. The orange and brown colours made it look beautiful. "Here you are, Kid. I made it in record time."_

_"Just like you always do." He looked out the window. The sun was setting and Kid knew that he would be leaving soon. "just wrap it up in something and I'll take it with me."_

_"Alright. You might want to eat something before you leave. When you come home, you always want to go to sleep."_

_"Fine. I'll meet you in the mead hall in a moment." With that, Robin left Kid alone. Kid soon followed after he signed a few more documents. The night air was cool and made him sigh. His coat helped to keep most of the cold air out._

_In the mead hall, everyone was already seated. His seat was at the head of the table. He didn't like the attention it brought, but he had to sit there. He was their King and the ones before him sat there._

_Zoro called him over. "Hey. How is your mate?" Zoro's mate was Robin. He was also a warrior of the Kingdom along with Luffy, Franky, Killer, Wire, and Heat. There were more but he was familiar with those in particular._

_"He's doing fine. He seems to be fine as of right now. How are you?" Zoro smiled._

_"Robin and I are going to try for a baby next year. Luffy and Nami are deciding if they want to have one." This was great news to him. "They would be great parents."_

_"You and Robin would be terrific parents, also. Robin never told me that you two were going to try." Zoro scratched the back of his head. He seemed nervous about something._

_"Robin wanted me to tell you. She's still thinking about it." Kid nodded and excused himself. He needed to address the meal that they were about to have._

_At the head of the table, Kid stood up and raised his cup. That was his way to get their attention. Everyone quieted down. "My brothers and sisters, I thank you for joining me for this meal. I hear good things about your families. Killer is expecting a child with Bonney." He nodded to the two sitting next to each other. "And others are expecting, too. I wish you all the best and congratulate you all." He smiled at them all. "I thank the Gods for the meal we are about to eat and the good harvest we have had this year." Everyone cheered and thanked the Gods along with him._

_A blonde-haired man, along with other people, carried plates and platters of food into the room. He smiled and set the food along the table. Everyone was excited and thanked the man for the food. After the food was distributed, the man sat next to Kid._

_"You're eating with us tonight, Kid?" He was smiling while smoking a cigarette._

_"Yes, Sanji. How are you and Vivi? I hear that she's doing better now." Sanji blew out a puff of smoke. He was still smiling._

_"She's doing great. I think she will be completely better by winter." This was great news about one of the warriors in his group. "She thanks you for the medicine that you were given. Where did you get it, anyway?"_

_"From an old friend. There's no need to thank me. I'm just protecting my family." A feeling overtook him as he took a bit of turkey. **Something's wrong. Law's scared.**_

_Getting up to leave, Kid wasn't stopped by anyone. The people in the hall could feel the worry in his aura as he left the hall. Before he went rushing off for the North Kingdom, he went back to the castle and got the present that Robin had made. He phased and ran to the Kingdom. Once he was there, he could still smell that scent of that man. It was disgusting but faint. **He must've left.**_

_Kid heard muffled crying and looked to the window. The light was out and the smell of fear was in the air. He quickly changed back and climbed up the vines to the window. Law was in bed, thrashing around like wild._

_Quickly but quietly, Kid entered the room and went over to the bed. The room had changed over the years. There was a chair in the corner of the room where the toy chest used to be, the wardrobe was still there, and the bed got bigger. He set the present down in the chair._

_Sitting on the bed, Kid put his hand on Law's head. He continued to thrash about. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm here," Kid whispered to him to try and calm him down. Law's eyes opened but he wasn't aware of anything around him._

_"Dad, don't let him stay here. Please. He... He... Please, don't let him stay." Kid's heart almost broke at the tone the kid was using. It sounded so broken and fearful._

_The thought of the man from before made him furious. He wrapped his arms around Law and began to rock back and forth. "It's alright. He won't stay. I'll make sure of it." Without another word, Law's eyes slid closed and he continued to sleep. His head leaned on Kid and his hands clamped onto his arm like a safety blanket._

_In all of the times he had visited Law in the night, this was the first time he was able to do this with him. To know that the man he had seen earlier was at fault for this reaction made him more than furious. It pissed him off greatly._

_The sound of the door opening brought him back to reality and out of his thoughts. "Kid, is that you? What are you doing?" It was Law's father. The tenseness in his body disappeared._

_Turning to the man, Kid smiled. "What does it look like I'm doing?" The other man leaned on the doorframe. They had known each other for years._

_"It seems that you are completely naked and hugging my son. How is Miss Vivi? Is her sickness getting better?"_

_"Yes. So, you haven't found the cure yet? I found out about Law a few years ago, Trafalgar." He continued to hug Law to his chest. "Also, you call all of us beasts?"_

_Scoffing, Trafalgar pushed off the doorframe and made his way over to the two. "No. He's the only one cured as of right now. And, not to your other question. I knew that there are creatures in the forest that will kill him without a second thought." He stood next to Kid. "You have been coming here since four years ago. What have you done to him?" He pointed to Law._

_"He's my mate and I've imprinted on him." Kid tried to pry Law off of him but it didn't work. "I have to see him as much as possible. For why we're like this, he was having a nightmare and I comforted him."_

_"Hmm. Thank you." Trafalgar coughed violently._

_"Your time's almost up." The other glared at him._

_"I know." He sighed. "Doflamingo is trying to start a war with us." Trafalgar leaned against one of the bedposts. "He's been trying to take Law away from here for years now."_

_"That was the man you were talking to in the library today, right?" Trafalgar laughed._

_"You spying on me now? Or are you trying to get the whole story?" Kid chuckled. It was quiet as to not wake the boy in his arms._

_"Neither. I just so happened to hear your conversation while coming to visit Law this afternoon." He was finally able to get Law to let him go and lay him back into the bed. "You should tread carefully while you can. From the way you smell, you only have two years from now."_

_A punch landed on his arm. It didn't even make Kid flinch. "Don't tell me how long I have. Law will be the one to continue my work when I'm gone." Another cough made the scent of blood enter the room._

_"I can't tell you the day. I'm sorry to upset you." Kid rose from the bed. "I need to get back to my people. Know this, I will come back and get him when the time's right."_

_"Yes. When he's eighteen, you can come and get him. Please, make him happy. If I'm dead by then and find out he isn't happy, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." The two shared a quiet laugh._

_"I will. Have a good night." Kid left from the window and headed back home. Law had calmed down and was now quietly sleeping and emotionless. It made Kid sigh with relief. **Now, I just have to wait until he's ready.**_

**Hope you all like this new chapter. Please, let me know what you think about it. Have a fantastic day. Love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Never give up on a dream just because of the time it will take to accomplish it. The time will pass anyway." - Earl Nightingale**

**Quote - "The art of love is largely the art of persistence." - Albert Ellis**

**Quote - "You can never cross the ocean until you have the courage to lose sight of the shore." - Christopher Columbus**

**Quote - "Love is needing someone. Love is putting up with someone's bad qualities because they somehow complete you." - Sarah Dessen**


	3. Welcome to the Kingdom

**Welcome to the Kingdom**

A burning smell entered Law's bedroom. He awoke and rose from the bed to look out the window. The sun wasn't up yet. Getting out of bed, Law opened his door. The smell got a lot stronger and made his eyes water a little. He looked down the hall to see Baby 5 running toward him.

"We need to leave! Now! Get what you can and hurry!" She rushed him back into his room only for him to grab the blanket on his bed and his hat. The blanket had been a present for his sixteenth birthday two years ago and his hat was from his deceased sister.

"What's happening?! Wher'es Dad?!" Law asked the woman as she continued to push him out of the room and down the hall. She was frantic at this point.

"I don't know! I haven't seen him!" Baby 5 continued to rush him down the hall to the stairs. "The castle is on fire!" They got to the stairs in a matter of seconds.

Fear gripped Law. _What is going on?!_ "What do you mean the castle is burning?!" Once they were down the stairs, Law could see orange, red, and yellow flames licking at the ground from under the other doors in the entrance hall.

"Someone has lit the castle aflame! My main duty is to protect you and get you out of here safely!" Once they were outside. Law looked across the way to the Kingdom down the hill. The whole town was ablaze.

"Wh-What's going on, Baby 5?!" Law stood in shock and fear of what was happening to his father's Kingdom. They were being attacked. Everyone was. Even the townspeople.

Baby 5 quickly grabbed his free hand. "We need to leave. I know jus..." An arrow in her stomach cut Baby 5's words off. Law watched as blood spurt out of the wound and her mouth before she fell to the ground in pain.

"Baby 5! Are you alright?!" He dropped to his knees beside her and touched her wound. She didn't look so good.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be just fine. I promise it's not fatal." Doflamingo stood just a few yards away. Fear, anger, and sadness gripped Law like a vice.

"What're you doing?! What have you done?!" Law screamed to the top of his lungs at him. He couldn't believe what was going on.

"I told your father that something like this would happen if he didn't hand you over to me." The man chuckled. "Oh, and I think he's still in the castle." Law's eyes widened in fear and horror.

"No," he whispered. His father couldn't possibly still be inside. Right? He would've been the first to know about the fire. The blanket on his shoulders started to slide off sightly.

"I wouldn't go back inside. You could get hurt." Doflamingo laughed. Law glared at him as hard as he could. _How could he do this to us?! What does he want from me?!_

Law started to run back inside with the blanket now around his shoulders like a coat when he noticed a giant wolf standing there. The fire from the burning castle made his fur almost glow. Law recognized the wolf almost immediately. "Move! Dad may still be alive!" 

The wolf stayed where he was, a look of hurt on his face. "What's that thing? Kill it." A soldier that had been standing behind Doflamingo aimed a crossbow at the wolf. Law saw this and jumped in front of the arrow.

"Stop!" All of a sudden, an arrow pierced his side. He was shocked. Pain exploded on his side and he fell over. He writhed in pain while the wolf cringed backward.

"You idiot! I want him alive and well! Not harmed!" Doflamingo turned and killed the man that shot the arrow with a sword to the throat.

Movement made Law look up into yellow eyes. He turned away to curl up from the wound in his side. The wolf lowered his head and lifted Law onto his back. Doflamingo shouted in anger. Law just gripped the fur tightly.

The wolf proceeded to run toward the forest. "Go after them! I want the boy alive!" Law started to cry in pain and frustration. He didn't want to go with the man that murdered his father and Kingdom.

A voice, no louder than a whisper, crept into his mind. _"Please, don't die on me. I'll get you some help soon."_ The voice sounded masculine and sad. Law watched the darkness pass by them. He wondered what it would be like if he just closed his eyes for a bit.

The voice spoke again. A little more desperate this time, though. _"Don't fall asleep! You'll be fine. Just... stay awake."_

The world started to go in and out of focus. The stars twinkled down at him. It was as if they were smiling at him and greeting him, welcoming him back home. A whine sounded nearby, but Law didn't pay it much attention. The sound of the following men disappeared, and a new sound filtered in.

Closing his eyes, Law felt the movement from the wolf as he dashed through the forest. He felt the fur under and between his fingers as he tried to stay awake like the voice had pleaded and asked him to. The new noise sounded like a crowd of people talking at once. Their voices were hushed but still able to be made out.

Light hit his face a little bit later. It made his face scrunch up. The voices were louder and sort of surprised. The wolf stopped and crouched down. "Who's that?" a woman asked. She was close to him. "He's wounded. Get him to the medical ward." 

Someone picked him up. The arms were muscular. A growl escaped someone else. "I'll carry him. Leave him be." Stronger arms lifted him out of the grip of the first person. The man, or what he thought was a man, started to walk and Law could only listen to the heartbeat of the one carrying him.

It felt like hours before they reached their destination. The room was warmer than outside, and he could hear a fire. _That's probably why._ Footsteps slowly made their way over to him. "Is this him? What happened to him?"

"He was shot with an arrow. It should still be in his side." Law was carried across the room and then laid on a bed. It was soft and cushioned his unhurt side. "Do you think you can help him?"

"I'll see what I can do. You may stay if you like, but he'll feel some pain." Law tried to open his eyes, but the action was too much for him to do. "Don't try to do anything. Save your energy for later." The voice was feminine and sounded sympathetic and sweet.

Law still tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down by a powerful hand. "Please, stay down. You'll be fine." The other voice reminded him of the one that he had heard when he was wanting to do nothing but sleep.

"The blanket around him is soaked in blood." She paused for a moment. "You also have blood on your back. Are you hurt as well or not?" A stinging pain made him yell out.

"No. It's his. Please, be careful." Law could still feel the arrow in his side. "Has it hit any vital organs? Will he need surgery?"

"No. There'll be stitches, though. But he'll be fine." A hand rested on the arrow. "Could you break this off so I can pull it through the other side?" The sound of wood breaking and a light pressure on his wound made Law flinch. Pain erupted soon after from the arrow being pulled out.

"I'm sorry, but it'll get infected otherwise." The blanket was peeled away from him and his shirt was torn open. "Could you hold this while I get some alcohol?"

Shooting up from the be with unusual energy, Law shouted at the woman. "No! Don't put alcohol on it! Please! Don't!" His eyes were open, but he couldn't see anything. A hand on his shoulder made him lay back down.

"Don't worry, honey. I won't. I'll just put some peroxide on it." Law didn't have the energy anymore to say anything else and just closed his eyes. He could hear the woman messing with bottles and other things.

"Please, make sure he doesn't move too much." The woman's voice sounded distant to him and he couldn't make out what she said. The last thing he heard before the darkness took him was the footsteps of the woman. He didn't even feel the pain of something being poured on his wound.

What felt like hours later, Law awoke. He sat up to see where he was. Pain in his side made him wince. The memories from the night before flooded back into his mind. Law wanted to cry.

The snoring that he had heard when he got up stopped and movement was made from the foot of the bed. Law stared at the man that was there. He had crimson hair that reminded him of the wolf's fur, pale skin, and piercing yellow eyes.

"Are you alright? You seem to be in pain." The man's voice sounded familiar and made him wary of him. He felt around the bed and almost went into a full-on panic attack. "What's wrong?" the man asked. He sounded worried.

"My blanket. Where did my blanket go?" Law continued to search the bed for it. That was one of the only things he had left from his home. His hat had been on the pillow next to him.

"It's fine. Robin went to get it cleaned and fixed back up." The man looked as if he wanted to comfort him. It was strange since Law didn't know who in the world this man was.

"R-Robin?" He had never heard that name before.

"She was the woman that cleaned and dressed your wound." He gestured to his abdomen. Law looked down and saw the bandage that was wrapped around his stomach. He touched them with hesitant fingers.

"Is... Is he really... dead?" Law asked. Tears sprang to his eyes. The thought of his father having been burned alive made him fear the worse for him.

The man sighed. "Yes. But he didn't die from the burning of the castle." Law looked up at him. "He died before the castle was set ablaze. He died in his sleep." A look of relief crossed his face. His father didn't suffer a terrible fate.

"Who... Who are you? Where am I?" Law glanced around the room again. He had never been to a place like this before. It did look sort of similar to the castle infirmary, though.

"My name's Eustass Kid. You're in the Kingdom in the forest. I'm the King here." Law stared at him with wide eyes. How could that be? No one lived in the forest, right?

"You're a liar. There're no people living in the forest. Only monsters and wild animals." Law's voice held sourness. His father had told him that. It was true, wasn't it? Kid flinched at the tone he used.

"Your father wanted you to think that to keep us safe." A sad smile rose to Kid's face. "He told me that if anything happened to him or the woman with you, I was to take care of you." Law's eyes grew wide. His father knew that he would die soon.

"What is she's still alive?" Kid lowered his head. That was never a good sign when Law saw people do that.

"If she's still alive, that man would've taken her with him. She's the only one who knows where you are right now." Law was worried about her. He didn't like her all that much, but she was all that he had left now.

"What am I to do here?" Kid grinned as he sat up straighter in his seat.

"You're a doctor, right?" Law slowly nodded. He had been working on his skills since he was five. His father had helped him with a lot of things. "You can be our second doctor. It's something you're used to, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here."

"Okay. Is there anything I should know about being a doctor here?" Right as Kid was going to say something to him, the door opened, and a small wolf entered the room. Law was astonished to see the being in the room.

"Robin, Chopper's back," Kid called. The woman entered the room. She smiled at seeing the small wolf.

"Chopper, you seem to have gotten yourself stuck again," the woman said to the other. Law was confused. The wolf nodded and stood up on his two back legs for a moment. "I'll get it. You just sit down." The wolf nodded again before sitting in a chair near the bed.

Chopper turned to him and stared. He seemed to be examining Law. The other reminded Law of a child looking at a new toy. The wolf turned and growled something to Kid. "Yeah. It's him. Just wait until you get fixed to talk to us." Law was now very confused.

"Here, Chopper. Open up." Robin held up a small, light-yellow pill in her hand. Law watched Chopper take the pill and swallow it. Slowly, his body began to change. Paws turned into hands and feet and the eyes slowly changed to look more human. A grown escaped Chopper's throat.

"It still doesn't work. I still need more time to perfect t." Law's eyes widened as the other spoke. Chopper turned to Law. "So, this is him? The human?" Kid nodded. Chopper seemed fascinated with the information he was given. "May I touch him?" Kid nodded again. Law wondered why he had to ask Kid for permission to touch him.

A hand was placed on his cheek as Law stared at Chopper. The hand was soft and smooth. "Wh-What are you?" The question didn't seem to bother Chopper. He smiled as he continued to touch Law's face

"I'm a werewolf as is everyone else that lives here." Chopper removed his hand. "I believe that is what Kid was going to tell you before I interrupted him." Said man looked tired now that Law got a better look at him. Chopper noticed his condition. "Kid, how long has it been since you last slept?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Kid dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. The attitude reminded Law so much of his father. The man would always dismiss him when he asked if he was okay.

"Kid, you know how I am about your health. Our King has to be at his best." Chopper crossed his arms with a serious look on his face.

Sighing, Kid confessed. "I just woke up a little while ago. Before that, I was up for about four days or so." Law looked at him like he was a stranger. He couldn't believe it. "It isn't that bad."

Chopper shook his head. "It is sort of bad. You do know what tomorrow is, right?" Kid nodded. "You need to get some sleep before tomorrow." Law was utterly and totally confused with what they were talking about.

"What's tomorrow?" Chopper turned back to him. The others seem to have forgotten that he was there. Law didn't like not knowing things.

"Oh. You're new here," Chopper apologized. "Tomorrow, everyone will have to leave the Kingdom. You'll be left here with Robin." Robin nodded at him. "She's the only one that stays behind on this day." Law nodded. He was glad that he wouldn't be completely alone.

"I believe that Kid needs his rest. Law-kun also needs more rest." She started to push Kid out of the room. "His wounds need more time to heal before he can leave here." Once Kid was at the door, he turned to her and went to say something. "Trust me. I'll keep him safe." She smiled at him.

Law watched the exchange. Kid gave him one last look before leaving the room completely. The younger man wondered what was up with Kid. Chopper had left for a different room in the area. "Excuse me, Robin-ya?" Said woman turned toward him with a kind smile.

"Yes, Law-kun?" She sat in a chair next to Law's bed and started to read a book. Law could tell that she was still listening to him.

"What's tomorrow and why is Kid-ya so worried about me?" There were so many questions that Law wanted answered. Robin just turned a page, marked it, and closed the book.

"Remember what Chopper said?"

"You mean that you're all werewolves?" Robin nodded. "It has something to do with that, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Tomorrow is the day that everyone will be in their wolf form for the entire day." She got up and poured them a cup of tea. "They choose to leave the Kingdom in favor of the forest." She brought a cup over to him. "They find a spot in the territory to call theirs and they stay there for the whole day."

"What about you? Chopper-ya said that you would be here with me the entire day." Robin smiled at him.

"I don't change on that day." Law was confused. _Didn't she say that everyone changes on that day?_ "you seem to be wondering about me changing." Law nodded. It was like she was reading his mind. "Well, I got sick at one point in my life and when I got better, I lost my ability to change."

"I'm sorry that I wanted to know." Robin laughed and shook her head.

"It's quite alright. You didn't know. It doesn't embarrass me like it used to." Law raised his head to her. "Chopper has a similar problem. He's unable to turn back into a full human." She looked to the door where Chopper had disappeared to. "He's trying to make a pill that will get him back in his human form."

"It seems that he has come very close to it," he commented. Law remembered the pill that Chopper had swallowed. It had changed him, slightly, into a human.

"Yes. This is the closest he has ever gotten." Law and Robin finished their tea. "You need more rest. Please, sleep. If you need something to sleep, I can get Chopper to give you something." Law shook his head and yawned. He assured her that it wasn't necessary. "I know that had been a lot of information for one day. You'll get used to it after a while." Law nodded and fell asleep. Robin smiled. She already liked the kid.

...

_Kid had felt Law's fear. It made him feel extremely worried about him. He looked out the window and saw a glow in the distance. Fear gripped him now. That was in the direction of Law's home. Kid quickly made his way outside and changed. He dashed through the forest in hopes that he wasn't too late._

_Once he arrived at the castle, he was met with that same vile odor and the castle up in flames. He quickly looked around for Law. He saw him talking with the man from two years before. The man was grinning, and Law screamed as he looked at the maid's body. Kid could tell that she was still alive._

_Kid heard the conversation. The man had lit the castle on fire while everyone was still inside. He moved in front of the door when he saw Law try to rub back inside. Law stopped in his tracks when he saw him. Tears were streaming down his face. "Move! Dad may still be alive!"_

_Kid didn't move. He knew that it would hurt Law in the end, but it was to keep his mate safe. "What is that thing? Kill it." Before Kid could react to anything, Law moved in front of him.  
_

_"Stop!" A man had aimed for Kid, but when the arrow was shot, it pierced Law instead. Kid felt Law's pain as he fell to the ground and writhed in pain. He wanted to rip the man to shreds for that._

_"You idiot! I want him alive and well! Not harmed!" Kid didn't pay attention to what the other did. His attention was centered on Law. The kid looked up at him as he bowed over him The gray eyes were dull with pain. Law looked away from him and curled in on himself. Kid knew it was mostly from the pain he was surely feeling._

_Knowing that Law would die if he didn't immediately get him help, Kid bowed his head and shuffled Law on his back. He was careful of the arrow still in his side. He heard the man shout in rage and Law's hands tighten in his fur._

_Kid made his way into the forest. He ignored the shouts of the man that wanted his mate. He felt a wetness on his back. He knew it was tears. It made him feel extremely sad that his mate was hurt more than just physically._

_Feeling Law's shallow breaths, Kid decided that he needed to talk to him. He used his powers to talk to him through the mind. "Please, don't die on me. I'll get you some help soon." He worried for him. He heard some of the thoughts of his mate. He wanted to sleep. "Don't fall asleep! You'll be fine. Just... stay awake." Kid was desperate for him to stay with him._

_Law's thoughts were starting to seem like he was dying. Kid whined at the thoughts that filtered in from the other. He didn't like what Law was thinking. He felt Law holding onto his life as he heard the people of his Kingdom. He burst out of the forest and into the lights. He saw some of the people standing there._

_"Who's that?" a woman had asked. Her expression turned to worry. "He's wounded. Get him to the medical ward." Kid watched as Killer walked up and took Law off his back. He quickly changed back._

_A growl escaped him. "I'll carry him. Leave him be." Kid took Law away from Killer. The man didn't question him and just allowed him to do so. He walked away to the palace with Law pressed against his chest. Kid was careful of the arrow._

_Soon enough, they were inside the medical ward and it felt warmer than outside. Robin entered the room. "Is this him? What happened to him?" The woman looked worried as she gave her attention to Law. It was not normal for her to show that emotion for a stranger._

_"He was shot with an arrow. It should still be in his side." He toted the human over to the bed on the other side of the room. He hoped the movement didn't cause Law too much pain and was careful of the arrow. "Do you think you can help him?"_

_"I'll see what I can do. You may stay if you like, but he'll feel some pain." Kid understood what she meant. Kid could sense Law's pain when it happened to him. Kid noticed that Law was trying to open his eyes. Robin seemed to notice it as well. "Don't try to do anything. Save your energy for later."_

_Law still struggled to sit up and Kid didn't like that. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down. "Please, stay down. You'll be fine."_

_"The blanket around him is soaked in blood." Robin looked at him. "You also have blood on your back. Are you hurt as well or not?" Law yelled out and Kid flinched at it._

_"No. It's his. Please, be careful." Kid looked back down at Law. "Has it hit any vital organs? Will he need surgery?"_

_Robin got closer to the human. "No. There'll be stitches. But he'll be fine." She placed a hand on the arrow. "Could you break this off so I can pull it through the other side?" He nodded before bending the wood. It broke in two. Kid felt Law flinch. Robin started to pull the arrow out. Kid could feel the intense pain that the other felt._

_"I'm sorry, but it'll get infected otherwise." She peeled the blanket away when the arrow was removed and tore open the already ripped shirt. "Could you hold this while I get some alcohol?" Kid nodded and took the blanket in his arms._

_It scared the shit out of him when Law shot up into a sitting position n the bed and began to shout at Robin. "No! Don't put alcohol on it! Please! Don't!" Kid could see that his eyes were open, but they were glossed over. He couldn't see anything. Robin placed her hand on his shoulder and got him to lay back down._

_"Don't worry, honey. I won't. I'll just put some peroxide on it." Kid didn't hear anything else from the kid and watched his eyes close. Robin walked over to a table with bottles on it. The glass bottles tinkled together as she moved them around._

_"Please, make sure he doesn't move too much," the woman told him. Kid nodded as he kept an eye on him. He could sense Law's consciousness fading as Robin came back over to him. Kid cringed as she poured the liquid on his wound._

_"So, he'll be fine when he wakes up?" he asked._

_"His body should be. Since he fell asleep, I'll have a better opportunity to work." Kid nodded. "His mind... is another story, though." That worried him as he shifted the blanket in his arms. "I can get the stain of blood out of that. I'll return it when the blood's gone and after I patch up the hole from the arrow."_

_"That would be better for him." Robin worked and Kid watched. He was happy for her being there. "Where's Chopper?" He was the original doctor for them. Robin was just filling in for him._

_"He's out. His transformation didn't work again. He was trying to test it out and messed up again." Kid nodded and waited for her to finish. When she had the wound sewn up, she wrapped it up and backed off._

_"Here." Kid handed her the blanket. She took it and left. That left Kid with his mate. He was sweating but looked peaceful like when he normally slept. It was nice and made him feel better._

_Pulling up a chair, Kid sat next to the bed and leaned over it. He wasn't going to move from the room until the younger male woke up. It was good to have him so close, but the reason was horrible. He didn't like it one bit._

_After a few hours, Kid woke up to movement on the bed. Law was sitting up. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, but his eyes weren't open. It wasn't something he wanted to see. "L-Law, are you okay?"_

_The kid's mouth was moving but no words came from his lips. It was, overall, disturbing. Robin entered the room. "Kid, what's happening?" He shrugged as Law continued to mumble silently. The woman came over and placed a hand on his head. "He has a fever. It must be from the wound. He'll be fine, but I want you to keep an eye on him for me." Kid quickly agreed and waited for something to change in Law._

_Over the course of a few days, Kid watched to see if Law would wake up. Robin would clean and redress the wound three times a day. That room was where he would spend most of his time. His people understood it and didn't bother him about it. They did have a few issues with the kid, though._

_The sound of movement made Kid wake up. He slowly lifted his eyes to look at Law. The boy was awake. It was nice to see him awake and not under the influence of the fever._

_"Are you alright? You seem to be in pain." Kid watched him eye him warily before sliding his hand across the bed. Panic shown on his face seconds later. "What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone._

_"My blanket. Where did my blanket go?" The boy continued to look around on the bed for it. It was amusing but also sad. There was something about it that made him proud, though._

_"It's fine. Robin went to get it cleaned and fixed back up." He so wanted to hug him and tell him that it would be okay._

_"R-Robin?" Law sounded confused. Kid didn't blame him. They had never met before. Well, Kid had met him many times, but Law hadn't._

_"She was the woman that cleaned and dressed your wound." Kid pointed to his lower abdomen. He watched Law look down at his body. He lifted his hand and started to finger the bandages. It was as if he needed to touch them to confirm that they were actually there._

_"Is... Is he really... dead?" Kid looked back at Law. His eyes shone with unshed tears. It hurt him just to see that in the other. He wanted to lie but knew that would hurt him more._

_Kid sighed. "Yes. But he didn't die from the burning of the castle." Law looked back up at him. Kid had gone back into the castle to make sure his father was not dead. He had found the man's body, but it was perfectly fine. He was, indeed, dead when he found him, though. It seemed that he had passed away before the fire started. "He died before the castle was set ablaze. He died in his sleep." Kid watched relief cross the young man's face._

_"Who... Who are you? Where am I?" Law glanced around the room again like when he got up. Kid knew it was out of curiosity. His castle was very different from the one Law had lived in. This was just the medical ward to the castle, though._

_"My name's Eustass Kid. You're in the Kingdom in the forest. I'm the King here." Law stared at him with wide eyes. It was like he couldn't believe what he was telling him._

_"You're a liar. There're no people living in the forest. Only monsters and wild animals." Kid didn't like the tone and flinched at it. He didn't know if it was directed toward him or not._

_"Your father wanted you to think that to keep us safe." A sad smile rose to Kid's face. He was thankful for the young man that was Law's father. He was a kind man. "He told me that if anything happened to him or the woman with you, I was to take care of you." He watched as Law's eyes grew wide again._

_"What if she's still alive?" Kid lowered his head. He knew quite a few things about the King that tried to kidnap him. They were not good things, either. Not good at all._

_"If she's still alive, that man would've taken her with him. She's the only one who knows where you are right now." Kid could feel the worry coming off of Law. It was directed toward the woman. Kid knew that Law didn't like her, but he had a strange relationship with her._

_"What am I to do here?" Kid grinned as he straightened up in his seat. He knew a lot about Law._

_"You're a doctor, right?" Law slowly nodded at him. Kid knew he had been studying as a doctor from the moment he met him. It wasn't hard to know because of how his father was. "You can be our second doctor. It's something you're used to, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here." It was true. Kid didn't want him to be upset with being there._

_"Okay. is there anything I should know about being the doctor here?" Right as Kid opened his mouth to inform him, the door swung open. A small wolf entered the room. Kid knew who that was. It was normal for this to happen._

_"Robin," Kid called. "Chopper's back." Robin walked into the room. She smiled at Chopper._

_"Chopper, you seem to have gotten yourself stuck again." Kid could sense the confusion coming from Law. Chopper nodded as he stood up on his hind legs for a moment. "I'll get it. You just sit down." Chopper nodded again before hopping onto a chair near Law._

_Chopper turned to stare at Law. Kid could tell that he was examining him. Chopper, then, turned to Kid. "is this him?"_

_"Yeah. It's him. Just wait until you get fixed to talk to us." Kid could still feel the confusion._

_"Here, Chopper. Open up." Robin held up a small, yellow pill in her hand. Kid and Law watched Chopper take the pill and swallow it. Slowly, his body started to change. His paws turned to hands and feet with ten fingers and ten toes and his eyes slowly turned to be more human-like instead of wolf-like. Chopper groaned in the end._

_"It still didn't work. I need some more time to perfect it." Chopper turned his gaze back to Law. "So, this is him? The human?" Kid nodded. He could tell that Chopper was interested with what he told him. He had never seen a human before today. "May I touch him?" Kid nodded again. He knew that they would ask before touching him. After all, Law was his mate and Kid was very possessive over him._

_Chopper placed a hand on his face and Law just stared at him with wide eyes. "Wh-What are you?" Chopper didn't seem bothered by the question. instead, he smiled as he continued with his task._

_"I'm a werewolf as is everyone else that lives here," Chopper told him. He removed his hand. "I believe that is what Kid was going to tell you before I interrupted him." Chopper gave him a onceover. "Kid, how long has it been since you last slept?"_

_He didn't want to answer that. It had been about four days before earlier. "Don't worry. I'm fine," he said as he dismissed the question with a wave of his hand._

_"Kid, you know how I am about your health. Our King has to be at his best," Chopper scolded him as he crossed his arms over his chest with a serious expression._

_Sighing, Kid confessed. He didn't want to make the other angry but knew it would do so anyway. "I just woke up a little while ago. Before that, I was up for about four days or so." Law gave him a strange look. Kid just shrugged. "It isn't that bad."_

_Chopper shook his head at his answer. "it is sort of bad. You know what tomorrow is, right?" Kid nodded. How could he forget? It was one of his least favourite days in the year. "You need to get some sleep before tomorrow."_

_"What's tomorrow?" Law asked. Chopper turned back to him with Kid. He had almost forgotten that Law was even there._

_"Oh. You're new here." Chopper apologized to him. "Tomorrow, everyone will have to leave the Kingdom. You'll be left here with Robin. She's the only one that stays behind on this day." Law nodded._

_"I believe that Kid needs his rest. Law-kun also needs more rest." Robin started to push Kid out of the room. He didn't like that all that much. "His wounds need more time to heal before he can leave here." Kid turned to say something to her when she got him to the door. "Trust me. I'll keep him safe." She gave him a reassuring smile._

_Kid glanced back at Law with love before leaving the room. He was not okay with leaving the other male. He had hardly left the kid's bedside since he brought him there. Now, he was forced to leave to get rest._

_Getting to his room, Kid shut his door and laid on his bed. His thoughts were on what had happened when Law had been sleeping. He would get up and walk around. It had freaked him out. It wasn't something he was used to, but Robin just told him that it was called sleepwalking. It was normal in people who had fevers._

_Closing his eyes, Kid could only see Law's face. It was full of curiosity and aimed directly at him. Those gray eyes were shining with interest and made him happy. Kid curled up on the bed and slowly let sleep claim him. His dreams were filled with nothing but his mate and what they could do when he got better._

**Here you go. A third chapter to the story. Hope you all like it. Have a great day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Without pain, there would be no suffering, without suffering we would never learn from our mistakes. To make it right, pain and suffering is the key to all windows, without it, there is no way of life." - Angelina Jolie**

**Quote - "Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever." - Lance Armstrong**

**Quote - "When you can't remember why you're hurt, that's when you're healed." - Jane Fonda**

**Quote - "I have learned now that while those who speak about one's miseries usually hurt, those who keep silence hurt more." - C. S. Lewis**


	4. The First Day and Start of the Week

**The First Day and Start of the Week**

Lots of loud growls and roars awoke Law from his somewhat peaceful slumber. Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his eyes to wake up more. When he was able to open them properly, he saw Robin messing around with the door. It looked like she was locking it up.

"Robin-ya, what're you doing?" Law asked in a groggy voice. The sounds outside continued on. It was getting a little unnerving.  
"I'm locking the door up," she answered.

"Why?"

"Do you hear the roars, barks, and growls outside?" He nodded in confirmation. "The Kingdom is changing. Today is the day that they change."

"Oh. I've been asleep for a whole day?"

"Yes. I didn't want to bother you. I should've guessed that they would wake you up anyway." He gave a little nod at her. "I locked up the door for the time being. Until they change completely, we have to stay inside."

"Is there a specific reason for that?"

"Yes. It's very dangerous." He paled at that. "When they're in the middle of changing, they don't quite know what they're doing. They will attack anything around them."

"What about each other?"

"No. They won't attack each other. That's the strange part that we haven't been able to figure out about ourselves. We will attack anything that isn't one of us."

"Then, why does everyone leave the Kingdom?"

"We don't really leave the Kingdom. The whole forest is our Kingdom. Everyone just scatters and finds an area to protect. When they have a mate, they will protect that area with them." Law raised an eyebrow as she came to sit down next to him. "It'll be fine when they're done. They will not attack on sight if we leave here when it's quiet."

"Do you have a mate?" Law decided to ask her that because it made him curious when she mentioned mates to him.

"Yes. His name's Zoro. We have tried to have a child together for a few years now." She was quiet for a moment. He was worried about it. "We have yet to be able to have one."

"I'm... sorry."

She lifted her head with a kind smile on her face. "Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault."

"Are you going to try again anytime soon?"

"Yes. We're going to try this coming spring." Law smiled back at her, knowing that they weren't giving up. "Why don't I get us some tea?" Law agreed before she got up and went across the room. "You seem to be taking the deaths of your people quiet well."

Law looked away from her. "There was nothing I could do. I couldn't help them. Hell, I couldn't even take care of myself." He felt the tears coming to his eyes but refused to let them fall. "I wouldn't have been fit to be the King if that wouldn't have happened."

"Don't say that. You would've been a great King," Robin replied. He chuckled a little at hearing her words.

"You say that as if you know me." He could hear her small giggle.

"You would be surprised by how much I know about you." That made him curious.

"What do you mean?"

She came back over with two cups of tea. "That's something I have been asked not to tell you about. I'm sorry but I can only tell you that I have only heard good things about you." That, at least, made him feel a little better.

After a bit, the noise from outside died down. "It seems they're done," Law pointed out. It was a little reassuring that they weren't howling anymore. It did make it creepy, though, since it was now quiet.

"I'm going to go check." She set her cup aside before going to the door. It was a little unnerving that she was unlocking it. Law was a little nervous for her to do so. He flinched when he heard the door open a bit. Law watched Robin poke her head out and glance around. "Yes. They're off to find their areas."

"That's good." Robin shut the door but didn't lock it this time. "Can you tell me why they do this?"

"I'm afraid that I haven't been entirely honest with you during this time."

"What do you mean? There's more to what's going on?"

"I'm afraid so." Robin walked back over before sitting down on the edge of the bed. She grabbed her cup and finished off her tea. "I would advise you to not leave this room without me."

"Will something happen if I leave without you?"

"There's a very big possibility that something will happen to you." He watched her take a deep breath. "They will be in their wolf form for about a week."

That made him curious. "So, it's like a time of a period?" Law had studied how some animals' lives were like. It was very interesting to him. He was comparing it to a human, though.

"You can say that. They're more aggressive if you encounter them. The reason they find an area to protect is because they're trying to find a place to quietly take care of their mate and themselves. This is a fight for survival between them."

"That sounds horrible."

"Typically, they don't try to provoke each other. That's why they find areas to claim." She looked to the side like she didn't want to say something important to him.

"Is there a specific reason I can't exit this room without you? Is there one that hangs around here when it's that time?" Robin didn't look at him but nodded her head in confirmation. "Who is it?"

"Kid. He's the one that claims the main part of the Kingdom as his territory." Law was shocked to hear that. "I have asked him many times why he does, but he won't answer me. It's almost like he prefers not to give me an answer about it.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yes. He doesn't like people to know what's going through his mind. We respect his wishes and don't press him for anything." Law nodded.

The two of them talked for a little while. Robin stopped long enough to make them something to eat before continuing where they left off. It was pleasant because he didn't have many people to talk to when he was at his old home.

Robin got up and asked him to stay in the room. Law agreed to stay in the room but asked if he could walk around. "I think a little movement will help you with getting better. A little bit of exercise is healthy when you're healing."

With that, she left out the door. Law moved the blankets back before swinging his legs off of it and struggling to his feet. The pressure hurt his side and made him wince at the sharp pain shot through his side.

Bearing through the pain, he walked to the fire that was on the other side of the room. It was uncomfortable, but it reminded him of that night. He, warily, backed off from it to go somewhere else. Law chose to check out the other rooms connected to this one.

In one place, he found a small area that looked very close to a lab. There were a number of shelves of bottles with many different coloured liquids in them. A desk was against the wall. Papers were scattered across it.

Walking up to the desk, he picked up one of the papers. Law began to read it aloud. "I still haven't found it. It's frustrating to me. Robin says that I'm very close. I have to agree with her. I'm going to try a different herb than the rosemary. It's similar but much more potent than it. I hope it works."

Law placed the page back down and picked up another. It was similar but talked about him. He guessed that it was Chopper that wrote them. The mention of Robin and 'being close' was a dead giveaway.

Finished with inspecting the papers, Law left the room. He wanted to go check out the only other room. Going next door, he opened the door. He was surprised to find another bedroom. It was fit for about three or four more people. It was cozy and felt welcoming. Law smiled at seeing it.

Deciding to check on Robin, he left that room as well. Getting back to the main room, he found that Robin wasn't back yet. "Where could she have gone? What did she leave to go get?" he asked himself aloud.

Suddenly, a loud growl sounded right outside the door. It made him jump before wincing and grabbing his side from the sudden movements. Cautiously, he went to see what was there. He was concerned for Robin's safety.

Law grabbed the knob before pulling it open just a bit. He gasped when he saw what was there. Robin was nowhere in sight but there was a pitch-black wolf that was sniffing around. I thought Robin-ya said that Kid-ya was the only one that was around here. Why is this one here?

After a minute, he paled and almost screamed in terror when the wolf lifted its head and stared directly at him. Quickly, he slammed the door shut. Not even a minute later, something very heavy slammed into the door. It almost threw him on the ground with how sudden it was and how much force was put behind it.

Not knowing what else to do, Law screamed for help. "Robin-ya! Where are you?! I need you! Right now!" He was freaking out because he didn't know what would happen if the wolf got inside with him.

Desperately, he tried holding the door shut to fend off the wolf. Law chalked it up to him being hurt and trying to regain his strength, but he wasn't able to hold the door anymore after about five minutes. A sudden slam into the door threw it open and knocked him onto the ground. He groaned at the pain that flooded his senses.

Sniffing sounded right in his ear. Nervously, Law moved his head to see what was going on. He froze at what he saw. The wolf was towering over him, sniffing at him like it was confused and curious at the same time. It disturbed him a little.

It pressed its nose into his cheek while still sniffing at him like it was trying to figure something out. Law flinched as it growled when he moved just a little. He hoped that Robin would get back soon to help him out. To be honest, Law was almost on the verge of having a panic attack because he was told that there was no one there except Kid. Now, there was a large wolf sniffing at him.

 _I didn't even leave the room. I just peeked out to see what was taking her so long. Fuck me for being curious._ It made him yelp when a lick was made up his cheek. The feeling was a little unnerving but not completely unfamiliar. Law had a pet dog before. He loved dogs.

A loud, deep, pissed-sounding growl sounded behind the one over him. It made him freeze and the one above him look toward it. To his surprise, the black wolf cowered away from whatever it was. For a moment, Law thought he could make out something like speech going on between them. It wasn't intelligible but still could be considered as speech.

Almost frantically, the wolf above him scurried away from him. He watched it run off before disappearing around the corner. Law hadn't been expecting that. After a minute or so, another one came up to him. He cowered away because he didn't know what its intentions were.

It sniffed at him before softly nudging him. Shakily, he turned to look at it. He gasped. Very familiar, golden eyes, stared at him in a face covered in blood-red, fiery fur. Law knew those eyes all too well.

"Kid, is everything alright?" Robin's voice made him look away from the captivating eyes he had stared into only two years before. The woman was walking up to them. "What happened here?"

Not knowing what to say at first, Law just stared at her before turning back to Kid who was in front of him. After a few minutes, he found his voice to speak. "I... I th-thought he was the on-only one h-here," he commented with a shaky voice.

"He's supposed to be." Her expression took on a look of concern. "Can you tell me what happened just now?"

Nodding, Law scooted away from the other before getting up. He didn't know how to feel about what had just happened. "Th-This is Kid-ya?" he asked, gesturing to the wolf.

"Yes. He's the biggest one of us all." Law nodded. The wolf almost didn't fit in the doorway. That was amazing. The thing was that the door was easily about fifteen feet tall and five feet wide. "It seems that he was able to get here before I could."

"Yes." Law agreed before going back over to his bed. He stared at Kid. The other didn't take his eyes off of him, either. "I... I didn't leave the room." That was the first thing that he could muster to say.

"I believe you." She looked back to where he saw the smaller wolf had run off to. "That was one of the younger ones." He heard he sniff before sighing. "He's in heat. No wonder he didn't acknowledge Kid's aura."

"Heat?"

Kid moved into the room. He was almost too big for the room. The wolf moved to lay right next to the bed. Robin followed right after when he was out of the doorway. "Yes. We have heats. That's one of the main reasons that they find areas to claim. It's our week of heat. That's why they're more aggressive. Especially if they don't have a mate." He watched her think. "So, it's almost exactly like you said before. We have periods for a week."

"I vaguely remember reading about something like that years ago," Law commented. It just never said what it was. Kid pressed against his legs. He went to move but Kid just got closer. Law sighed before choosing to ignore him. "Alphas get more aggressive when it's that time."

"You're correct. They try to find a mate so they can control their urges." Law nodded. He was understanding what she was talking about. His father had been teaching him how to treat not only people but animals as well.

A thought hit him. "Robin-ya, you never answered me yesterday." She looked confused. Kid raised his head before placing it in his lap. Unconsciously, he began to pet the very large head that filled his lap completely.

"Can you ask me the question again?"

"Why is Kid-ya so worried about me? I mean, we only met yesterday."

Robin seemed to think that question over. He wondered if he had asked a question she didn't want to answer. "Kid is, or was, a very close friend of your father." His eyes widened at the information. "From what I remember him telling me, the North King asked him to take care of you if anything was to happen to him or the woman taking care of you. He's trying to fulfill your father's wishes." It felt as if she was holding something else back.

"So, that's why he's doing this?"

Robin looked down before laughing. "I believe so. That could be why he protected you from the young one that attacked you." He nodded.

After a bit, he began to doze off. He remembered that he wanted to ask her something. "Why did you leave me earlier?" he asked, still rubbing and petting Kid's head. The wolf-man seemed to be enjoying it.

"I had to go get some things. Chopper wanted me to work on making some more medicine for your side."

"Oh."

"I will have to change your bandages later so the wound doesn't get infected."

"That's fine." He yawned. "I'm tired."

"You can rest. I'll still be here when you get up." Law nodded before he stopped petting Kid. He moved his head to allow him to lay down on the bed. The head was replaced on his stomach as he laid on his back.

"You're a strange person," he said to him. "To be this protective over someone you hardly even know." Kid barked at him, but Law couldn't understand him but smiled regardless. "You don't strike me as being that way. Guess that I have to get used to some things around there." Kid just stared at him as he closed his eyes.

"Get some rest, Law-kun. You need it to recover fully." Law agreed before placing a hand on Kid's head. He rubbed him until sleep came to claim his mind.

...

_The change was excruciating. It always was when this time of the year rolled around. They would change out of their own control and tried to fight it before it could happen. The sounds of his people's howls and roars of pain made him feel bad._

_Kid was used to it. He knew that it was going to be worse on the younger, newer ones. That was always how it was for them. It wasn't their fault. Roaring in pain himself, he dropped to his hands and knees right outside the castle._

_Slowly, fur as red as his hair began to grow all over his face, his nose became the snout of a wolf, human ears disappeared and wolf ears grew out the top of his head, hands and feet became large paws, a tail grew out of the lower part of his back, and he grew five times larger than his normal size._

_When the pain subsided, he looked around. Many of his people were already gone. Zoro was still there. He looked at him before rushing off. Kid knew that he was the biggest of them all. It was always like that. The King was always the biggest of their kind._

_Glancing around again, he saw Luffy and Nami rushing out of the area. They were going to look for a place to call theirs for the week. It was admirable that they, at least, got along with each other during this time._

_When pretty much everyone was gone, Kid began his normal patrolling of the city. He was the one that claimed the whole city as his territory. There was enough of the forest for everyone to claim some part of it. To Kid, the KIngdom's city was his domain. Nobody fought him over it and that was how he liked it._

_It was quiet for a while. He patrolled the whole area about three times. Nobody was crossing into his territory. That was how he liked it. Quiet, peaceful, and empty. The problem was that he didn't have his mate with him._

_Sure, Law was in part of the castle, but he wouldn't be able to talk with him and hardly interact with him. He would probably recognize him as well. That was something he didn't think he wanted Law to realize. He didn't want Law to figure out that he was the wolf from two years before. That would probably just make it awkward for them._

_Suddenly, on the fifth patrol for the day, he smelled a familiar but unwelcomed scent. It was one of his people, but they were in his territory. He growled rushing off to find who it was. Then, he heard screaming. Fear and worry gripped him. The fear was from Law. That's what worried him._

_Rushing to find him, Kid remembered that Law was in the medical ward. Going as fast as he could, he tried not to let the worry overtake him. After a minute, he heard Law scream in terror and desperation. "Robin-ya! Where are you?! I need you! Right now!"_

**_This isn't good! Law's calling for help! What's going on?!_** _That made him even more desperate to get to him. When he got to the area that Law was in, he stood there in shock and anger for a minute or so. He found out why he smelled a trespasser in his territory._

_There was a small wolf standing over Law. It was a young one. Kid remembered him to be one of his warriors' kids. A new, inexperienced pup. The kid wasn't attacking but the sight still pissed him off greatly. The pup was messing with his mate. Something he could not and would never stand for._

_Growling, he to the attention of the young one. It turned to him with a glare before cowering away at the sight of him. "Get away from him," he growled out._

_"I... I wasn't going to hurt him," he replied in a whimper._

_"I don't give a shit. You're trespassing in my territory and near my mate. Get the fuck out of here before I beat the shit out of you." He was not happy with the younger one. He was messing with his mate and that pissed him off. Law was his. Nobody was allowed to scare him. Nobody was allowed to interact with him unless he said it was okay._

_"Y-Yes, sir." The wolf scuttled away in a rushed manner. Kid watched him run away. It made him feel much better. Law was watching the other as well but didn't look at him._

_After the other was gone, Kid slowly made his way over to Law. He flinched when the human cowered away from him. It hurt him to think that Law was afraid of him. When he was standing above him, he leaned down before sniffing him. After a second, Kid nudged Law's cheek with his nose to get him to look at him._

_Slowly, Law turned to look at him. Their eyes connected and he heard the gasp that left Law's lips. Those beautiful, cool gray eyes were wide as they stared at each other. He was happy to see that Law was fine if a little startled._

_"Kid, is everything alright?" Robin's voice surprised him. He hadn't heard her approach them. When law looked away from him, he looked back at her with him. "What happened here?"_

_Looking back at Law, he watched the kid. He looked to be thinking about something. After a minute or so, he looked back at him. A bit later, he answered one of his best friends. "I... I th-thought he was the on-only one h-here," he stuttered, still looking at him._

_"He's supposed to be." Kid didn't look at her but could feel her confusion. He was more fixated on seeing how Law reacted to knowing that, though. "Can you tell me what happened just now?"_

_Law nodded as he scooted away from Kid. It almost made him whine. He thought Law didn't like him. His fears disappeared as he just stood up. Kid could feel the confusion coming from him. "Th-This is Kid-ya?"_

_"Yes. He's the biggest one of us all." He watched him nod. KId could tell that Law was studying him from the expression he was giving him. "It seems that he was able to get here before I could."_

_"Yes." Law agreed with her comment before going to sit on the bed. He was still staring at him. Kid did the same back. "I... I didn't leave the room," he commented. Kid thought it was a strange thing to say to them._

_"I believe you." He watched Law look away from him to Robin. He still didn't look away from him. "That was one of the younger ones." The woman sniffed behind him. He knew what she was doing. "He's in heat. No wonder he didn't acknowledge Kid's aura." Kid had already figured that out. It had pissed him off even more when he figured that out and the kid tried to attack Law._

_"Heat?"_

_Deciding to move into the room, Kid walked over to the bed and laid down right next to it. He almost took up the whole room. Robin followed in right after he moved out of her way. "Yes. We have heats. That's one of the main reasons that they find areas to claim. It's our week of heat. That's why they're more aggressive. Especially if they don't have a mate." She was quiet for a moment. "So, it's exactly like you said before. We have periods for a week."_

_"I vaguely remember reading about something like that years ago." Kid chose to push against Law's legs. Just sitting next to him wasn't enough anymore. He needed to touch him. Law went to move away but Kid followed him. He heard the defeated sigh before Law spoke again. "Alphas get more aggressive when it's that time."_

_"You're correct. They try to find a mate so that they can control their urges." Kid laid his head down since Law wasn't trying to move away from him anymore. That was comforting to be so close to his mate and him not reject him for what he was._

_"Robin-ya, you never answered me yesterday." Kid decided he wanted to be closer to him. Lifting his head, Kid placed it in his lap. It felt satisfying when Law began to pet him. He knew that Law wasn't really paying attention, but it was still a giant leap for him._

_"Can you ask me the question again?"_

_"Why is Kid-ya so worried about me? I mean, we only met yesterday." Kid wanted to laugh at the question and comment. **Because you're my mate. I'm going to worry about you because I care about you.**_

_The woman didn't answer for a long moment. "Kid is, or was, a very close friend of your father." He had told Robin about his friendship with the old King. The man was nice and very kind to him even with what he was. "From what I remember him telling me, the North King asked him to take care of you if anything was to happen to him or the woman taking care of you. He's trying to fulfill your father's wishes." Kid knew that she wouldn't tell him anything about him being his mate. She would allow him to do it himself."_

_"So, that why he's doing this?"_

_Robin's laughter filled the room. It didn't bother him. "I believe so. That could be why he protected you from the young one that attacked you." Kid chuckled to himself. **Yep. She's going to leave it to me to tell him myself. I appreciate her for that.**_

_Law continued to stroke and rub his head for a while. During so, he felt Law starting to doze off. The pets were getting sluggish. "Why did you leave me earlier?"_

_"I had to go get some things. Chopper wanted me to work on making some more medicine for your side."_

_"Oh."_

_"I will have to change your bandages later so the wound doesn't get infected." He felt Law tense a bit before relaxing. Kid wondered why he would be nervous about that._

_"That's fine." He heard Law yawn. **He's sleepy.** "I'm tired." That confirmed his thought._

_"You can rest. I'll still be here when you get up." After that, he stopped petting Kid. It almost made him whine. Moving his head away, he allowed Law to lay down before placing his head on his stomach while Law laid on his back._

_"You're a strange person," Law said to him. "To be this protective over someone you hardly even know."_

_"That's because I love you. Actually, I've known you for years. You recognized me, didn't you?" he barked at him. He knew that Law couldn't understand him. At least, not yet. It even showed on his face when he gave him a confused expression but smiled at him._

_"You don't strike me as being that way. Guess that I have to get used to some things around here." Kid watched him as he closed his eyes._

_"Get some more rest, Law-kun. You need it to recover fully." Law agreed with her once again before he reached up and placed a hand on his head. Slowly, he fell asleep, petting and rubbing him again._

_When Law was completely asleep, Kid removed his head from under the comforting hand. He didn't want to, but he also didn't want to accidentally wake him up. "You know that he will have a hard time adapting to our ways, right?" Robin asked._

_"Yes. It can't be helped. He'll have to adapt. It's just how it'll be," he answered._

_"When do you think you'll change him? He'll have to be changed for him to be able to live as long as you."_

_"I don't know." Kid laid his head on his paws. "I don't want to rush it because he will hate me if I do."_

_Robin chuckled. "Take your time. He's eighteen. You've got a few years to make that decision. Take your time."_

_Kid sighed. "I am." He looked back up at Law. "I'm going to ask him after a while. Let him make that decision."_

_"That's a better option. Don't force something on the boy." She went to the fireplace and began to prepare a stew. He could smell it and knew it was going to be for Law. "He's a good kid. I saw into his future a little. You do wind up with him, but I don't know when."_

_"Thanks for the reassurance."_

_"You're welcome." After that, they talked for a bit while Robin made the stew for his mate to get some energy back. He was waiting for him to get up._

**How are all of you doing? I'm doing fine. Here's this chapter. Let me know wha you think of this chapter. It will be a bit before I get the next chapter rolling. Please, be patient. I'm trying my hardest. Have a gracious day. I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Healing takes courage, and we all have courage, even if we have to dig a little to find it." - Tori Amos**

**Quote - "Healing may not be so much about getting better, as about letting go of everything that isn't you - all of the expectations, all of the beliefs - and become who you are." - Rachel Naomi Remen**

**Quote - "Every day is a good day to be alive, whether the sun's shining or not." - Marty Robbins**

**Quote - "I hope everyone that is reading this is having a really good day. And if you are not, just know that in every new minute that passes you have an opportunity to change that." - Gillian Anderson**


	5. Exploring

**Exploring**

It had been about two days since the start of the week for everyone in the Kingdom in the forest. Kid hung around Law almost all day, every day. It didn't bother him all that much, but it did confuse him. He didn't understand Kid's reason for sticking so close to him. Of course, Robin told him that it was because he was responsible for him, but Law felt that there was more than just that.

Sitting up in the bed, Law was eating once again. Robin made sure he had three meals a day and changed his bandages at least three times a day as well. Kid was next to the bed. He had already gone and checked the perimeter of the Kingdom that morning. Robin told him that it was to make sure nobody else was there.

"Robin-ya?" The woman turned to look at him. She was eating along with him.

"Yes? Is there something on your mind?" 

Law nodded. He took a bite of his roasted chicken. A few days after getting his injury, he was able to eat normal food instead of what he had been eating before. Robin said that he didn't have to eat soup or stew anymore. "Why am I being treated as if I've always been a part of this Kingdom? I mean, I didn't come here until just a few days ago," he said. It was something that had been on his mind ever since he arrived.

Kid raised his head off the floor and rested it on the bed, pressing his nose into the side of his leg. Law reached over and rubbed his head. He guessed that the wolf-man enjoyed being petted. "Law-kun, we've known about you and your father's existence ever since your family first arrived in this area a few centuries ago," Robin started. Law raised an eyebrow.

"But, haven't the other Kingdoms been around for that long too?" he asked.

"Not at first. They didn't show up until a decade after your family settled in and started building the Kingdom you were in." He nodded. "The reason we knew them is because our King at the time needed medicine for the sick. Your family has always been doctors. When our King went to meet your ancestors, he was surprised to find no hostility in them. Your ancestors were kind, gentle, polite, and very willing to help our King and Kingdom in any way they could."

"So, he was given medicine?"

"Yes. And more. He was given medicine, herbs to plant and grow for the future to make more medicine, and they taught our Kingdom how to tend to wounds better than they were at the time." Robin finished her meal before speaking again. "Whenever our Kingdom needed something, the North Kingdom would help us out. The other Kingdoms were not as kind nor as accepting of what we are. Your ancestors knew about us but promised not to tell anyone who or what we are. They invented stories that picture us as monstrous wild beasts. It kept others at bay and they still do." She took her plate over to the sink. Law finished his plate. Kid had already finished what Robin gave him.

"So, my father knew about you as well?" he asked.

"Of course. He helped us out a few times when Kid went to him. Also, there's a treaty between the two Kingdoms. You would've been told when your father was ready to pass down the crown to you." Law frowned and looked down at his empty plate.

Kid pressed his nose into the side of his leg again. "You mean if he hadn't died that night."

"Yes. If he hadn't died that night nor the rest of the events that had occurred as well, he would've passed down the family secret about us to you." Law moved his hand to place it back on Kid's head. Petting him soothed Law a lot. He guessed that it was just having someone there to comfort him. "Why don't you go outside?" Law looked up at her, surprised. "You've been stuck in this room for a couple of days now. You can go out for a bit. Kid needs to check the area again, anyway." She looked at the wolf-man that seemed to be enjoying the attention Law was giving him.

"I can do that."

"You can explore the area. Just don't go inside any of the houses. The others will get upset if they smell your scent in their homes." Law raised an eyebrow. "They don't know you all that well, so you're still a stranger to them."

"I see. I won't go into any of the houses." He stopped petting Kid and moved the blankets back. Kid made a small noise in the back of his throat, but Law couldn't figure out what it was. "So, Kid-ya will be patrolling while I walk around the Kingdom?"

"Yes. He needs to make sure no one else managed to come into the area. It would be very dangerous for you if one did happen to get in." Law nodded. "Also, the rest of the castle is open for you to explore." Law watched Kid snap his head to look at her. "You're going to be staying with Kid, so it's only fair you get accustomed to the home you'll share with him."

"Okay." He threw his legs off the side of the bed. Kid moved out of the way so he could stand up. When he was on his feet, he wobbled a little before Kid pressed against him. Law was thankful but didn't need it. He pushed him away. "I got it. I can walk fine." Kid looked a little upset but did as he wanted him to.

Taking a few steps, Law was shaky, but he never fell. "That's why I said you need to move around more," Robin said. "You need to keep your legs strong instead of laying in bed all day." Law nodded again as she walked to the door. Kid was right with him. "I'll have lunch together by the time you two get back." She moved some things around. "Also, when you get back, I'll change your bandages and clean your wound before eating."

"Got it." He opened the door.

"Kid." The wolf-man turned his head to her. "Let him explore on his own. If he needs your help or something happens to him, he can call out to you. So, don't stay right next to him." Kid barked a few times before he made a noise that sounded very close to being a sigh. "Don't give me that. You know he needs to learn to get around on his own."

Kid went out the door before Law followed him. _I wonder what he said to her. It's almost as if they know something I don't about me._ He wanted to know what they knew about him. But Law knew that Robin nor the others would tell him. If it involved Kid, Kid was the one that had to tell him.

After a minute or so, Kid nudged him from behind. Law hadn't even noticed that the guy had moved to be behind him. Stopping, Law turned to look at him. "What?" Kid motioned toward a different part of the Kingdom. "Oh. Yeah. Go ahead. I'm just going to walk to see what's here." Kid nodded before stalking off to do what he had to.

Law looked around the area he was in. There was a tavern to his right and a line of houses to his left. It felt homey but abandoned since nobody was there. _I bet people are walking around and talking with each other all day normally. It just feels... unnerving for it to be abandoned like this._

After a while, Law had seen tons of houses, a few stands that he couldn't figure out what they were for, two more taverns, a schoolhouse, a nursery, and about two playgrounds/parks. He was astonished that they had made such a thriving and lovely community deep in the forest. _This is amazing. I've never seen anything like it._

A bit more walking had him back at the castle. He had been in the medical wing before, but Robin had said that he could explore the rest of it because he'd be staying there with Kid. Opening the large, dark oak door to the main part of the castle, Law was a little creeped out. It was sort of cold and the only light was from the windows.

Walking in, he let the door close behind him. Law jumped at the sound because it was so loud in the almost soundless room. Looking around the room, he noted that it looked very similar to what his castle entrance used to look like. The only difference was that there was a picture of a man with red hair, a woman with red hair, and a kid with red hair on the wall.

"Must be his family," Law commented as he looked at it. The man was big and burly like Kid in his human form, but his facial features were very different. He had a long, red beard and light yellow eyes. His hair was dark red with pale skin. He was tall and wore an animal-skin cape, a royal blue shirt, tan pants, and black boots. The guy was smiling. The weird thing was that he didn't have any eyebrows.

Law looked to the woman. She was much shorter than the man. She had long, flowing blood-red hair, ivory skin, and a well-endowed chest. There was a soft, kind smile on her soft pink lips. Her eyes were a golden yellow and held sweetness and compassion even though it was only a painting. She wore a long, elegant, indigo dress with gold around the neck, hands, and bottom. There was a burgundy rose in her hair. Law liked her because she reminded him of his own mother.

Moving to the child, he had to be no older than thirteen and no younger than eleven. His skin was the same colour as the woman's and looked a lot more like her in the face. Except, he had no eyebrows like the man. His eyes were the same as hers but didn't hold all the emotions hers did. His hair was crimson and spiked up. The kid wore an animal-skin jacket with the front open, no shirt, a pair of dark green pants, and black boots. He looked proud like both of the others.

After taking another good look at the painting, Law moved to the next room. This room was huge. There were stairs leading up, but the room was big enough to hold hundreds of people inside. There were drapes over the windows that were dark red with gold trimmings.

Law moved to the stairs. He walked up to see what was upon the second floor. Getting there, he found a hallway that felt empty and cold. As if more people should've been there but weren't. A scent caught his attention. It was the scent of Kid in wolf form and normal form. It was the scent of earth, fire, and fresh air. It was comforting to him in a way.

Walking down the halls, he found the room that the scent was coming from. Opening the large oak door, he was amazed at the room. It was decorated in animal skins and had heads of many different animals hanging on the walls.

The bed was king-sized and could hold about four or more people. It was covered in animal skin blankets as well. Looking to the side, Law saw a desk with a book sitting on it. Walking over to it, he wanted to know what was inside.

"I know it's an invasion of privacy, but I can't help it," Law whispered to himself. He reached out and opened it to a random page. From there, he began to read it.

_I went to see him again today._

_King Trafalgar allowed me to see him once again. He understands the situation I'm in right now. The boy didn't know I was there again. I only visit at night. He's not ready yet, but his father's time is coming to an end quickly. I don't know how he'll react when that time comes. It's just a matter of time before the inevitable happens to him. But I promised to come get him when he's eighteen and his father has passed on. Until then, I'll just have to wait. My visits are what keep me going and sane. Being apart from him is starting to show in the way I handle some members of my clan. I really wish time would move faster. It's almost eating me alive to wait this long._

Law was beyond shocked. He was stupefied. _Was he talking about... me? I'm the only son of my father._ Turning more pages, he skimmed through a few before landing on the last entry that was recorded in the book. It was talking about what happened recently. 

_He's in the Kingdom now._

_I thought it wouldn't happen for a little while longer. But fate had other plans for us. That bastard attacked him and his Kingdom. I can still smell the fear and sorrow on him. I don't know what the fuck he wants from him, but he can't have him. Not ever. Law. Is. Mine. If I have to go to war with that scum over him, I will. My people will understand. They'll follow me. He's hurt right now, though. All I can feel is pain coming from him. Just knowing he's in pain makes me worry for his safety. Tomorrow is the day of our Transformation Week. I hope Robin can protect him if I can't._

He was shocked at one thing in the writing. _I'm... I'm his? What does that mean? It makes no sense. I don't understand._ A loud noise in the entrance hall made Law look at the bedroom door. Leaving the book as it was, he walked out to the stairs. It sounded as if there was another being in the building with him.

Looking over the balcony of the stairs, Law saw Kid standing near the door. He looked worried and was glancing around frantically. It was as if he was scared of something. "Kid-ya, I'm up here if you're looking for me," he called from his spot on the second floor. Kid looked up and his worry seemed to die down. He barked a few times at him. "You know I can't understand you. I'm not one of you. I can't understand your barking." Kid gave him a small glare at that.

Walking back down the stairs, he didn't mention what he found. He didn't want to say anything until he was back to normal. The guy barked at him before motioning to the door. Law agreed to go back to Robin. It was lunchtime and he was starting to feel pain in his side. 

Back with Robin, she was waiting for them to return. "Welcome back. Did Kid do his job?" That got Kid to growl at her. She ignored him, though.

"Yeah. He checked the area." Law sat back down on the bed before covering up. "I'm starving and my side hurts." Robin got the items to clean his wound. Kid stayed next to him while she unwrapped it, cleaned it, and bandaged it back up. "What's for lunch?" he asked after she was done.

"Back Deer Rolls. They're good for helping with regaining strength and you need it." Law nodded. She brought him a plate of deer meat wrapped in bacon. "Enjoy." Robin placed a plate of them down on the floor for Kid. "So, what did you do while Kid did his job?"

"I walked around the Kingdom," Law started. He took a bite of his food before continuing. It was delicious. "After that, I explored the castle a bit. It's huge. Does anyone else other than Kid-ya live there?"

"No. Kid's the only one that lives in the castle. We do use the dining room for everyone. It's large enough to hold everyone in." Law nodded as he continued eating. "But, you'll be living with him now. So, he won't be living alone anymore."

"I see." That made him think back to what he found. _Does he mean that I'm part of the Kingdom now? Or, is it something else?_

"Law-kun, you seem to be lost in thought. Is there something on your mind?" Robin's voice brought him out of his questions to himself.

"I just... have a few questions for him when I'm able to talk to him normally again," he answered, pointing at the wolf-man next to the bed. He raised his head to look at him. "Yeah. I have some things I want to ask you after this week's up."

Kid made a noise, but Law still didn't understand what he said. Robin and he talked some more before he yawned. "You should get some rest. Moving around so much made you tired."

"I know." After his meal, Robin took his plate and he laid down. He was tired and ready to take a nap. "Will you wake me up before dinner?"

"Of course. I'll wake you up before I start cooking." Law agreed before he closed his eyes. It took a minute for him to fall asleep, but he did in the end.

...

_Kid laid his head next to the bed that Law was on. He had finished eating his breakfast a few minutes before. Law was still eating. Kid loved him and was willing to keep watch over him even though Robin was the only one there. It was just how he felt. To be honest, he was a little jealous of Robin because she could still talk to him and he couldn't._

_"Robin-ya?" Kid's ears perked up at the sound of his voice. He looked toward the young man._

_"Yes? Is there something on your mind?" Robin replied._

_He watched Law nod. he took another bite of his meal. Kid wondered what he wanted to ask the woman. "Why am I being treated as if I've always been a part of this Kingdom? I mean, I didn't come here until just a few days ago." Kid wanted to tell him so badly but didn't know how to bring it up with him._

_Raising his head, Kid set it on the bed next to him. His nose was pressed into the side of his leg. What made him very happy and pleased was when Law reached over to him and started to rub his head. Kid's tail started to wag at the feeling. Even Robin's voice didn't bother him, but he did listen to what she said. "Law-kun, we've known about you and your father's existence ever since your family first arrived in this area a few centuries ago." Kid had his eyes closed, so he didn't know Law's reaction._

_"But, haven't the other Kingdoms been around for that long too?" Kid wanted to laugh at the question. **Of course, he would think that. He wasn't taught about how long they've been around nor how long his own Kingdom has been around.**_

_"Not at first," Robin started. "They didn't show up until a decade after your family settled in and started building the Kingdom you were in." She paused for a second. Kid could feel Law's nod in response. "The reason we knew them is because our King at the time needed medicine for the sick. Your family has always been doctors. When our King went to meet your ancestors, he was surprised to find no hostility in them. Your ancestors were kind, gentle, polite, and very willing to help our King and Kingdom in any way they could." **Yeah. I knew Law's father when he was alive and his father when he was alive. I think I even knew his great-grandfather. I'll have to look into that later.**_

_"So, he was given medicine?" He could hear the curiosity in his voice. Law was interested in their history with each other._

_"Yes. And more. He was given medicine, herbs to plant and grow for the future to make more medicine, and they taught our Kingdom how to tend to wounds better than they were at the time." He heard her finish eating. "Whenever our Kingdom needed something, the North Kingdom would help us out. The other Kingdoms were not as kind nor as accepting of what we are. Your ancestors knew about us but promised not to tell anyone who or what we are. They invented stories that picture us as monstrous wild beasts. It kept others at bay and they still do." Kid knew that she stood up and went over to the sink. Law finished his plate as well._

_"So, my father knew about you as well?"_

_"Of course. He helped us out a few times when Kid went to him. Also, there's a treaty between the two Kingdoms." **Or, there was. His Kingdom is no more, so it's null and void. There's no reason to say that it's still in place because of that.** "You would've been told when your father was ready to pass down the crown to you." Kid could feel the upset in him. Especially because he was so close to him._

_Kid pressed further into his leg, trying to soothe him. "You mean if he hadn't died that night." He wanted to flinch but forced himself not to. **He sounds so... empty. I hate that. I didn't like that. I don't want him to remember that anymore.**_

_"Yes. If he hadn't died that night nor the rest of the events that had occurred as well, he would've passed down the family secret about us to you." Law placed his hand back on his head. He had moved it off to continue eating. Law petted him and that almost made Kid jump him when he rubbed behind his ear. He knew that Law was doing it to soothe himself. That was understandable. "Why don't you go outside?" Kid's eyes shot open at her suggestion. He looked back at her with Law still moving his hand. "You've been stuck in this room for a couple of days now. You can go out for a bit. Kid needs to check the area again, anyway." She looked him dead in the eyes. His tail was still wagging from the petting._

_"I can do that," Law answered._

_Robin looked back at the boy. "You can explore the area. Just don't go inside any of the houses. The others will get upset if they smell your scent in their homes." She was quiet for a moment. "They don't know you all that well, so you're still a stranger to them." **Yeah. I'll get an earful from everyone if he goes into even just one of their houses. I don't want that.**_

_"I see. I won't go into any of the houses," he promised as he stopped petting Kid. The wolf-man made a noise that sounded like a whine but stopped when Law pushed the blankets back. "So, Kid-ya will be patrolling while I walk around the Kingdom?"_

_"Yes. He needs to make sure no one else managed to come into the area. It would be very dangerous for you if one did happen to get in." Law nodded in agreement. "Also, the rest of the castle is open for you to explore." Kid whipped his head around to stare at her with wide eyes. "You're going to be staying with Kid, so it's only fair you get accustomed to the home you'll share with him."_

_"Okay." Kid turned back to watch Law stand up. He moved to give him some room to stand completely. Worry gripped him when Law was unsteady on his feet, so he pressed his body against him to help steady him. What he didn't expect was for him to push him away. "I got it. I can walk fine." Kid wasn't happy but did as he was told. He didn't want to upset him._

_His worry only grew when Law was wobbly when walking. Even when he didn't fall, Kid was still concerned about him. "That's why I said you need to move around more," Robin spoke up. "You need to keep your legs strong instead of laying in bed all day." Kid watched him nod as he waddled to the door. He was right next to him in case he needed him. **I don't trust this. He's so unsteady. It's giving me anxiety.** "I'll have lunch together by the time you two get back." Kid heard her mess with a few things on the counter. He didn't care because he was focused on Law. "Also, when you get back, I'll change your bandages and clean your wound before eating."_

_"Got it." Law opened the door and Kid went to follow._

_"Kid." He turned back to look at her. "Let him explore on his own. If he needs your help or something happens to him, he can call out to you. So, don't stay right next to him."_

_"What the hell, Robin? I know that already," he snapped at her. "I'm worried about him, but I know my duties. But I'm worried he's going to fall if I leave him right now."_

_"Don't give me that. You know he needs to learn to get around on his own." **I know that. But I don't want to leave his side. It's just a feeling that something might happen.**_

_Turning away from her, he trudged out of the room. Law's presence was right behind him. **I'm glad he didn't understand what I said. It's better for now. I'll talk about our positions when I get back to normal and feel comfortable about it.**_

_As they walked, Law got in front of him. Kid didn't think he noticed because he looked to be lost in thought. To be honest, he enjoyed watching Law walk from behind. His hips swayed side to side like a female's, his ass was round and could be seen through the shirt and pants he was wearing, and he loved how casually he was walking. After a second, he remembered what he needed to do. Kid used his nose to nudge the lower part of his back._

_It made Law stop before looking at him. "What?" Kid nodded toward the right side of the Kingdom. "Oh. Yeah. Go ahead. I'm just going to walk to see what's here." KId agreed with a nod before stalking off in the direction he motioned to._

_He felt uneasy about leaving him but knew that he needed to do it to keep Law safe. It was to make sure none of his clan members had come back. If they had, there was no guarantee that they would do what the other one did. There was a huge possibility that they would attack him because he was different, weak, and could be seen as easy prey._

_Walking on the edge of the Kingdom and forest, he started to sniff for any different smells that weren't Robin nor Law. After a bit, he found nothing unusual. That was a very good sign. He was almost done. Kid could feel law moving around somewhere. That was good._

_Once he was completely finished with his patrolling, he went to find where Law went off to. Suddenly, he felt that Law was shocked about something. He was confused about it, but Kid couldn't figure out what could've surprised him._

_Getting to where Law's scent was the strongest, he found that it was the main part of the castle. Pushing the door open, he smelled Law around the entrance hall and upstairs. The door slammed closed behind him._

_Looking around frantically, he couldn't figure out where Law had gone because his scent was everywhere. It confused him and scared him because it was messing with his sense of smell. "Kid-ya, I'm up here if you're looking for me." Law's voice made him snap his head up. His worry slowly dissipated, knowing Law was okay and still there.  
_

_"What were you doing up there? How did you get up the stairs? Are you hurt?" Kid barked at him. He forgot that Law couldn't understand him._

_"You know I can't understand you. I'm not one of you. I can't understand your barking." Kid glared at the obvious annoyance in Law's voice. **I know that! But I can't help it! Get used to it!**_

_He walked down the stairs with little difficulties. Kid narrowed his eyes at him. There was something Law knew but didn't want to share with him. It was just a feeling that Kid had. "Come on. Lunch's ready," he said, motioning to the door > Law agreed to go back to the infirmary with Robin. He could feel the small amount of pain Law was in._

_"When they returned to the woman, she was sitting in a chair, waiting for them. "Welcome back. Did Kid do his job?"_

_"Are you saying I didn't do it?" he growled at her. She ignored him and kept her gaze on Law._

_"Yeah. He checked the area." Kid puffed out his chest while Law got back on the bed and covered up. "I'm starving and my side hurts." Robin, immediately, got the equipment to clean his wound. Kid didn't move from his spot next to the bed, but he did flinch at the pain he felt from Law. "What's for lunch?" Law asked when she was done._

_"Bacon Deer Rolls." **Mmm. That sounds delicious. I can't wait to eat them.** "They're good for helping with regaining strength and you need it." Law nodded at her explanation. She brought over two plates. Robin handed him a plate. "Enjoy." She placed the other on the ground for him. "So, what did you do while Kid di his job?"_

_Kid dug into his food while listening to Law speak. "I walked around the Kingdom." He heard him go quiet for a second. "After that, I explore the castle a bit. It's huge. Does anyone else other than Kid-ya live there?"_

_"No," Robin answered. "Kid's the only one that lives in the castle. We do use the dining room for everyone. It's large enough to hold everyone in." Kid finished his plate. "But, you'll be living with him now. So, he won't be living alone anymore."_

_"I see." Law sounded far off. As if he was thinking, hard, about something._

_"Law-kun, you seem to be lost in thought. Is there something on your mind?" Robin asked. Law shook his head. Kid guessed he was lost in thought and she bothered him._

_"I just... have a few questions for him when I'm able to talk to him normally again," he replied to her, pointing at Kid. He raised his head to stare at him. "Yeah. I have some things I want to ask you after this week's up."_

_"About what?" Law just talked to Robin for a bit longer before he yawned._

_"You should get some rest. Moving around so much made you tired," Robin said._

_"I know." He finished his meal and Robin took his plate. Law laid down and yawned again. "Will you wake me up before dinner?"_

_"Of course. I'll wake you up before I start cooking," Robin promised him. Law agreed with her as he closed his eyes. Kid waited for him to fall asleep._

_As soon as he was asleep, Kid asked Robin a question. "Do you have an idea about what he wants to ask me?" He was very curious about what he wanted to talk to him about._

_"No. But I think it has something to do what he found while exploring today," she answered as she washed the dished. "It seems he found something he doesn't want to ask you about until he's able to understand you."  
_

_"I know. I'm worried about what he found but want to know what it was," he confessed. "It might not be something he was meant to find out."_

_"We'll just have to wait and see. I'm not going to pressure him about it nor am I going to tell you if he does happen to tell me. He said he wants to ask you about it."_

_"Yeah." He rested his head on Law's stomach. Law, unconsciously, placed a hand on his head and began to rub it. "I can't wait to make him part of the Kingdom. But I want him to accept it and understand what that means for him."_

_"It'll happen in time." Robin back over and patted his back. "Don't worry. He'll come around. It's only a matter of time before it happens."_

_"I know. It's just frustrating to wait, though."_

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been having some problems. Hope you all don't mind. Anyway, my problems don't matter. How was the new chapter? Did you like it? Let me know what you think. Have a fantastic day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Popularized by the Shakespeare play, many people think Julius Caesar's last words were "And you, Brutus?" In reality, he said "You too, my child?"**

**2\. Times Square was originally called Longacre square until it was renamed in 1904 after The New York Times moved its headquarters to the newly built Times Building.**

**3\. Daniel Craig was an anonymous Storm Trooper in _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_. Originally, he denied his cameo and claimed he wouldn't bother being an extra in a movie.**

**4\. Queen Elizabeth has a personal net worth of 425 million dollars. That includes the $65 million Sandringham House and $140 million Balmoral Castle.**


	6. Finding Things Out

**Finding Things Out**

It was odd if Law thought about it. Kid wouldn't leave Law alone. Of course, he understood that the guy was responsible for him now, but it went beyond that. Right now, he was exploring the castle again while Kid patrolled the Kingdom. It was about two days after he found out about the diary.

As he walked, Law examined the area. He was in the East Wing of the second floor. It seemed that this part of the castle was used for work. He had passed by a library a bit before. It was huge and it excited him. Law was an avid reader.

Getting to an office-like room, Law pushed the door open before looking around. It was sort of big. There was a desk at the back with papers on it and a chair behind it. Going over to it, he picked up a piece of paper and started to read.

"It's a voucher for going into other Kingdoms," he said aloud to himself. "I didn't know that they have to get his permission to go to other Kingdoms. Why's that?" Then, he remembered what Kid told him about what his dad did for them. "Is it to keep themselves hidden from humans?"

Continuing to look at some more of the papers, he found out that they were keeping themselves from the world. Only a few were allowed to leave, and they had to have vouchers from Kid to be able to travel. He guessed that it was to keep track of them. _That makes sense. It's like he's trying to limit contact because of what they are._

Putting the papers back down, Law moved from that room to the next. The room he chose to go into this time was like a ballroom. It was huge and had nothing inside. There were curtains over the windows but nothing much else.

"Such a large room. He can turn this room into anything. Why leave it empty like this?" Going to one of the windows, he moved the curtain before looking out of it. He could see a lot of the Kingdom but not all. Still, it was an amazing sight.

After a moment, he left the room for another one. The castle was huge, but he was interested in it. Even though walking a lot hurt his side, he wanted to do it because he didn't want to stay in bed all day. Law knew that he could develop bedsores if he continued to stay in it.

Walking out of the room that had been another bedroom, he could tell that Kid was there to get him. He furrowed his brows at that. _How can I tell that? Is there something that I'm not understanding? Or is it just because I'm used to it?_ His thoughts were hurting his head.

Law chose to leave it alone for the moment. Going to the stairs, he wasn't surprised at all to find Kid there. He was sitting by the door, waiting for him. Law waved at him before walking down the stairs. The other moved to his side before they walked out of the room.

Back with Robin, Law decided to ask her about the feeling he had. "Robin-ya?" he started as he waited for her to finish lunch. She was making a type of soup. Or, that's what he guessed she was making.

"Yes? Do you want to know something?" she asked as she stirred the pot. Law had asked her if it was fine if she helped him learn to cook more the day before.

...

_**"Why do you want to learn to cook more?" she asked as she applied the ointment to his side. He winced at the sting it gave him. He still wasn't used to the ointment being put on his wound.** _

_**"I was learning with the cook we had back at home. She was really nice and never questioned me why I wanted to learn." He smiled at the memory of the older woman. "She taught me what I know, but I didn't learn much. I only know how to cook very simple dishes."** _

_**"That's a start. If you really want to learn, you should learn from Sanji, though. He's the main cook in our Kingdom. I think he'll be happy to teach you. I learned to cook a few things from him." Law was surprised to hear that. "He's a great cook and lets you learn from your mistakes. If he gives you a recipe to cook, he'll let you learn on your own. Although, he does give you hints and whatnot. He refused to admit that he does."** _

_**"He sounds... nice." That was the only thing he could think of to say about him. Law hadn't met him yet so he couldn't say anything more than that.** _

_**"He is. I think Kid won't mind if he started teaching you. Would you, Kid?" They turned their gaze to the man on the ground. He was laying his head on his paws. The wolf-man shook his head. "See? He doesn't mind."** _

_**"Alright. I'll have to talk to him about it." He saw the smile that crossed Robin's face. It was as if she knew something he didn't. It didn't bother him too much, but it did make him curious as to what she was keeping from him.** _

...

"I started having a feeling," he stated. That made her stop cooking to look at him. Even Kid raised his head to do the same. 

"What kind of feeling? Can you explain it to me?"

"When Kid-ya leaves me to go off by myself, I explore the castle. But, for some reason, when he comes back to check on me, I can feel that he's there. Like, I know he's there without actually checking to see if he really is." Law felt a little awkward about explaining it. "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"I do. It's a part of being with someone for a while. When you're used to that person being around, you can tell when they're there or when they leave. It's just how life works." Law felt as if she wanted to say more but was holding back. "I guess that you've gotten used to Kid being around that you can tell when he's back."

"Hm. I guess that's a good reason." He looked at the wall. _That, actually, doesn't help me at all. If that's the case, how can't I tell that Robin-ya is around? I've been with her the most. Shouldn't I feel the same about her too? And it never happened when I was at home. Is there something different about it being a werewolf?_

"Are you hungry?" Robin asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes." She smiled as she brought him a bowl of whatever she had been making. When Robin handed it over, Law gave it an odd look. "What did you make?" he asked as he looked at it.

"It's called Carbonara. It's really good. You might enjoy it." She placed a bowl next to Kid as well. "It's something I learned from Sanji. He said it's good when you have nothing else to cook."

Nodding, Law took his fork before taking a bite. He was surprised when it was good. Although it didn't look all that appealing, it certainly tasted delicious. Law finished his off in minutes because he was so hungry.

Ever since he started moving around more, his appetite was getting bigger. Of course, he didn't really gain any weight even though he was eating a lot. That seemed to interest Robin. He guessed it was because they normally didn't see that.

"Law-kun, may I ask why you hardly gain any weight? I mean, when you first arrived here, you were nothing but skin, bone, and a little muscle. Now, you're still that way. How is that?" Law finished his meal before answering her.

"Because I have a high metabolism. It's something that runs in my family. We can eat a whole bunch and then sleep. After getting up, we're still skinny." Robin chuckled. "What? Did I say something funny?"

"You sound like Luffy and Kid." He cocked his head to the side, confused about what she was talking about. "They can eat and eat like there's no tomorrow. But by the time they get up the next day, they're back to normal. I guess it's the same as you. But you aren't one of us. Your explanation might be right, though."

"I see." He held out his bowl for more. Law needed all the nutrition he could get. Plus, he found this meal delightful. "More, please." Robin smiled as she took his bowl and got him more. She even gave Kid another helping. The woman had already finished her own portion of the meal.

After he was done eating, Law felt full and happy. He was being treated with kindness there and was enjoying talking to the older woman. She was friendly and didn't mind having to take care of him. It was as if he was her child that she was taking care of instead of a man that was brought to her.

"Robin-ya?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think you'll be able to have children?"

He heard her stop moving. Law could tell that he had hit a soft spot in her. It made him feel bad because he didn't want to upset her with the question. "I hope so. Zoro and I really want to have kids. I don't care if they're male or female. I just want healthy children."

Law nodded as he laid down. He didn't fall asleep, though, but he did hear the one-sided conversation between Robin and Kid. Even though he couldn't tell what Kid was saying, he could hear Robin's side. It made him even more certain that there was more between Kid and him than the two were letting on.

...

_Kid patrolled the area like normal. Nothing new came up. It was boring and he wished that he'd be able to follow Law around the castle. He was a little worried about what Law wanted to talk to him about. It made him nervous._

_As he finished his duties, he strolled through the town. All of the houses and taverns looked sad and abandoned at times like this. It was as if everyone just up and disappeared. But he knew that they were just in the forest. That made him feel a little better but still made the Kingdom look creepy._

_Getting to the castle, Kid, quietly, made his way inside before sitting beside the door. He didn't have to wait long before Law emerged from the East Wing on the second floor. He looked tired but overall okay. He was still limping a bit from his side._

_Law waved at him before he walked down the stairs. Kid was confused as to why he waved at him. But he just shrugged it off. **He must just be letting me know he's here and fine.** As soon as Law stepped onto the floor of the entrance hall, he went up beside him. He heard the other sigh as they walked out of the castle to the part attached to it._

_When they entered, Kid could smell the food that Robin was making. He smiled to himself. **Today's lunch is going to be good. I can't wait. I just hope that Law will like it.** He watched him crawl into the bed before covering back up._

_After a bit, Law got the older woman's attention. "Robin-ya?" Kid looked over at him as he laid his head on his paws. He wondered what Law had to ask the woman. Oh, how he wished he could talk to him properly._

_"Yes? Do you want to know something?" Kid found out that Law was very curious about their way of life. He understood that Law wasn't one of them, so of course, he would have many questions for them. It was normal._

_"I started having a feeling." That one statement made Kid raise his head. **What does he mean by that? What's going on? Is something wrong?** Kid was, immediately, concerned about what he wanted to know._

_He could tell that Robin was nervous as she spoke. "What kind of feeling? Can you explain it to me?" Even the woman was confused about what he was talking about._

_KId watched Law think about it for a moment before speaking. "When Kid-ya leaves me to go off by myself, I explore the castle. But, for some reason, when he comes back to check on me, I can feel that he's there. Like, I know he's there without actually checking to see if he really is." He went quiet for a moment. "Do you know what I'm talking about?"_

_Kid grinned as he looked at the woman. He wanted to see how she'd explain that without telling him the whole truth. "I do. It's part of being with someone for a while." Kid laughed to himself at that. **No. It's part of the imprint. I just never thought he could tell I was there.** "When you're used to that person being around, you can tell when they're there or when they leave. It's just how life works." Kid knew that she was holding back as she went quiet. It was his place to tell him. Not hers. "I guess that you've gotten used to Kid being around that you can tell when he's back."_

_"Hm. I guess that's a good reason." He could tell that Law didn't really believe her. That was fine as long as he didn't ask any more questions about it. The look on his face showed that he was thinking about something._

_"Are you hungry?" Kid looked at her, excited to eat._

_"Yes." She poured two bowls before walking over to the bed. Robin handed one to Law. He watched the younger man give it a weird look. As if he didn't understand what it was. "What did you make?" **Yeah. He doesn't know what it is. I figured as much.**_

_"It's called Carbonara. It's really good." When she placed the other bowl own next to him, Kid, without hesitation, started chowing down on it. He was starving and enjoyed what she made. "It's something I learned from Sanji. He said it's good when you have nothing else to cook."_

_As soon as Kid was finished with his bowl, he watched Law eat his. He gave it another strange look before taking a bite. Immediately, his face showed that he liked it. Soon enough, his bowl was almost empty._

_"Law-kun, may I ask why you hardly gain any weight?" That caught Kid's attention. "I mean, when you first arrived here, you were nothing but skin, bone, and a little muscle. Now, you're still that way. How is that?"_

_He finished off his bowl before looking at her. "Because I have a high metabolism. It's something that runs in my family. We can eat a whole bunch and then sleep. After getting up, we're still skinny." Kid heard Robin chuckle. He furrowed his eyebrows at it. "What? Did I say something funny?"_

_"You sound like Luffy and Kid." Kid glared at her as Law moved his head to the side. He didn't know if he liked where she was going with this or not. "They can eat and eat like there's no tomorrow. But by the time they get up the next day, they're back to normal. I guess it's the same as you. But you aren't one of us. Your explanation might be right, though."_

**_No. We move around a lot and are able to digest faster. Law's just naturally skinny. We're werewolves. Luffy and I just have different ways of doing things._** _He laid his head on the bed next to Law._

_"I see." He held his empty bowl out to her. "More, please." Robin smiled as she accepted the bowl and got him another helping. Kid was ecstatic when she refilled his bowl again as well. He went back to eating again._

_As soon as he was done eating, Kid laid his head back on the side of the bed. Law just stared at Robin as she worked to clean the bowls and put away the extra food made. Kid was happy that Law was eating like a normal person and able to understand some of their culture._

_"Robin-ya?" he asked after a while._

_"Hm?"_

_"Do you think you'll be able to have children?"_

_Kid froze at the question while Robin stopped all movement. Law didn't understand how she felt about that. It'd been years since they started trying to have kids. Chopper said that they were both fertile but couldn't understand why they weren't able to have any. It was a very sensitive subject for Zoro and Robin._

_"I hope so. Zoro and I really want to have kids. I don't care if they're male or female. I just want healthy children." Kid understood where she was coming from. No matter if they were male or female or healthy or not, they would be accepted into the clan because they were Robin and Zoro's. But healthy kids were the best the could hope for._

_He watched Law nod before laying down. The young man turned over. Kid guessed he was going to sleep. When his breathing evened out, Kid started to talk to Robin. "Do you think he knows yet?"_

_"I'm not sure. You really need to talk to him when you're back to normal. He needs to know what's going on," Robin answered as she finished washing the dishes. "You know he's been exploring. He, probably, found something that he wants to talk to you about."_

_"I know. I just... hope it's not something that I have to explain so soon."_

_"Don't worry. You'll be able to tell him when it comes to that. You really do need to tell him what's going on, though. It'll make your life a lot easier when he understands." She came to sit next to the bed. "He'll make his choice when he knows what's happening around him. I just hope it doesn't bother him too much."_

_"I hope so, too. It'll be difficult to be around him if he doesn't accept it at first."_

_"All good things come to those who wait." Kid didn't like that answer. It was vague and made him feel even more uneasy. The two continued to talk, unaware of the other listening in on them._

**Is this chapter good enough? Please, let me know what you think. Have a wonderful day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Any prime number higher than three, when squared and subtracted by one, will always turn out to be a multiple of 24.**

**2\. When dogs first are born, they are completely blind and cannot hear anything. The first sense which they develop is the sense of touch.**

**3\. Margherita Pizza uses tomatoes, mozzarella, and basil toppings to represent the Italian national flag. It was originally to honor the Queen of Italy in 1890.**

**4\. Sudan has more pyramids than any country with 255. They outnumber Egyptian pyramids by twice the amount.**


	7. Frustration

**Frustration**

He was in the library of the castle. He'd been looking at the books there for the past hour or so. Kid was out patrolling again while Robin got lunch together. It was the day before they all went back to normal. Law was happy to know that he and Robin wouldn't be the only 'normal' people around anymore.

Then, his thoughts went to the day before. Law had pretended to go to sleep. When he felt that they were convinced he was sleeping, he'd listened in on Robin's side of the conversation. It had freaked him out, confused him even more than he already was, and made him think that his own suspicions were true.  
...

_**After the first part of their conversation that made little to no sense to him, Robin started talking about something else but similar. "Kid, he's not a child anymore. Law-kun is a grown man. He can make his own decisions on his own. So, stop sulking over there. I don't think he'll deny it."** _

_**Kid barked, lowly, a few times. Law knew he was trying to be quiet as to not 'wake' him up. It was a kind gesture but he wanted to know what he was saying. It wasn't fair that Robin could understand him, and he couldn't.** _

_**"He's not ready and you know that. As I told you before, all good things come to those who wait. When Law-kun's ready, you'll know. He needs to adapt to our way of life first before you even think of doing it." He heard her move around the room. "Just because you want to hurry up the process because of your feelings for him doesn't mean you can force it on the poor kid. He needs to accept it willingly or he'll become like the others. Do you want that?" A bark followed by a growl was her answer. "Then, you need to be patient. Now, I'm going to the garden and gather some vegetables for dinner. Keep him safe. I'll be back in a bit." With that, he heard her leave the room.** _

...

After their conversation was over, he, actually, went to sleep. When he woke up, Law felt very awkward and didn't talk much. It was evident that the other two noticed his silence. Robin asked if everything was alright. Law had told her he was fine and not to worry. She didn't look convinced at the time.

That morning was the same. Kid looked worried and even whined a little when he wouldn't answer Robin sometimes. The older woman was, clearly, concerned about his actions. He told them that he was going to explore once again after breakfast.

Robin had told him he was free to do whatever he wanted. Kid, on the other hand, seemed to try to figure out what happened and why he was acting differently. Law didn't know how to tell them that he heard some stuff he, probably, shouldn't have. It made him anxious that they'd realize he wasn't asleep the day before.

"What could it mean?" he asked as he sat on one of the sofas in the room, being careful of his side. 

The library was huge. There were bookshelves that lined every wall. There were even different levels that held even more books. It was amazing because he'd never seen anything like it before. Even the library back at his old home wasn't that large.

"What could what mean?" Law almost fell off the sofa at the sound of Robin's voice. It echoed in the room because of how large it was. He, immediately, sat up and looked toward the door. She was standing there with a smile. "I knew something was bothering you."

Law gave her a wary look. She came to sit on the sofa across from him. To his right was a fireplace. It wasn't lit because it didn't need to be yet. It was getting chilly but not enough to use it. As she sat down, he held his side. It was hurting a little.

His wound was getting better, though. It was easier to move and he didn't limp around anymore. Even Kid seemed to be up in spirits at how fast he was recovering. Robin seemed very pleased by his body's ability to heal so quickly. Even Law was surprised. He'd never been that badly hurt before, so he had no idea.

"Law-kun, you can tell me anything. If you don't want me to tell anyone else, I won't. I might be able to help you. But it depends on what's wrong," Robin offered. Law felt nervous but knew she was telling the truth. She acted very motherly toward him. Something he hadn't felt in years. Not since his mother passed away. It made him feel that she'd be a great mother to her children when she had them.

Gathering himself back up, he looked back at the door, expecting Kid to come barreling in at any moment. His eyes, quickly, came to rest back on the woman before him. He was kind of paranoid to talk to her. "Do... Do you promise you won't tell Kid-ya or anyone else?"

Her smile was reassuring and kind. "Of course. My lips are sealed. I wouldn't dream of saying anything to anyone."

Taking a deep breath, Law licked his lips before telling her what he found. "Okay. The first day I explored the castle, I think... I think I came across Kid-ya's room." The woman nodded, seeming to understand. "I... I found a book. I think... I think it was like a journal or something. But it was so tempting... and it was right there... and... and..."

"It's okay. It's normal for people to be curious. Just tell me what happened. Your secret's safe with me."

"Well, I... I read it. It talked about me... and Kid-ya..." She looked surprised now. "Robin-ya, how long has Kid-ya been watching over me? That journal I found tells me that he's been doing it for years." The woman looked a little nervous now. That wasn't comforting to him at all.

"I really think you should talk to Kid about this, Law-kun," she voiced. Law was a little frustrated with that.

"But he's a wolf right now. And I heard your side of the conversation last night. There's something you aren't telling me about Kid-ya." Robin was silent. So, he continued. "And what do I need to make a decision on? What's that all about? You said you might be able to help me."

The woman took a deep breath. "I know I told you I might be able to help. But, Law-kun, this is really something you need to talk to Kid about. I understand that you want answers now, but he's the only one that should tell you. I'm sorry, but it really is his place to discuss this with you. After all, he did bring you here and you were entrusted to him."

Law growled in frustration. "Fine. I get it. But will Kid-ya even talk to me about it tomorrow? When he's back to normal, I mean."

"There's a possibility he will." Law didn't like the sound of that. "But you need to know that he's trying to come to terms with the fact that you're a grown man and that you don't need as much protection as before." Law raised an eyebrow at the last part she said.

"What're you talking about?"

Robin seemed to realize what she said after his question. Her eyes went wide, and she brought a hand to her mouth. "Oops. I didn't mean to say anything about that." Now, he was even more upset. She was keeping secrets from him.

"Robin-ya, what do you mean by that?" he asked again. Law wanted, at least, some answers. "How long has Kid-ya been around me without me knowing? Please, tell me."

She was quiet for a moment before sighing. "Kid has been watching over you since you were little. I can't tell you why nor really anything about it. Not even how old you were when it started. But know that he started doing it even before your father asked him to."

That wasn't something he expected to hear from her. _Kid-ya's been protecting me and taking care of me since I was little? Why haven't I been told about this? How didn't I realize it?_ He was still confused and unhappy about knowing that. Then, he remembered the day he saw Kid in the forest as a wolf two years ago. _Was that him checking on me? Was I not supposed to see him that day? Is that why he tried to turn away from me when I touched him?_

The older woman seemed to realize some of what was going through his head. "Law-kun, listen to me. Your father hadn't said anything to you because he didn't know how you'd react to it. Even Kid was a little apprehensive about telling you while you grew up. Mainly because they didn't want to upset you nor make you think that they were being too overprotective of you."

"That still doesn't explain what I found in Kid-ya's journal," Law said. He remembered one of the last entries he read.

"What did you find?"

"It said... It said that I'm his. What does that mean? I'm part of the Kingdom? His people? Or something else?" He watched her face drain of colour once again. Now, he was convinced that she was holding back information that was crucial to him. "Robin-ya, please, tell me what it means?"

"I'm... I'm sorry but I'm going to have to tell you the same thing again. It's not my place to tell you that. Kid has to explain it." Law huffed. The woman was telling him it was Kid's place to tell him everything he wanted to know. She was only telling him bits and pieces of what she could.

"Fine. Since you can't tell me, I'll ask him tomorrow. But if he doesn't tell me anything, will you tell me?" She shook her head. "I get it. He'll tell me when he's ready."

Robin gave him a sad, sort of soothing smile. "I apologize. I just don't think it's my place nor responsibility to tell you what's going on. It's Kid's place. I'm just here to help him, advise him, and help you. I really am sorry."

Law gave off a heavy, defeated sigh. "It's fine. I understand. You don't want to say anything you might regret." Robin nodded in agreement. Then, the feeling that Kid was back came to him. "He's done patrolling." The other stood up with him and walked out of the room right behind him.

Kid was waiting, patiently, at the entrance for them. Law thought it was nice to know that he didn't come looking for them. He guessed he could tell if something bad was happening to him. That was kind of reassuring because Law felt a little better with him around. He felt safe. But now, he was questioning his own thoughts about that.

"I have lunch waiting for us back at the room," Robin announced as they got to him. They were on the ground floor of the castle. That's where the library was located. Kid nodded as he gave her a strange look. Law had never seen him make that kind of face before. It was almost as if he was accusing or suspecting her of something. "Don't give me that look. I didn't do anything."

Kid growled a little. It made Law feel uncomfortable at the time. Especially with Robin's words to him. He wanted to know what Kid had to say to him and what he needed to choose when it came time. It was frustrating for him because he couldn't understand him as the wolf.

They left the main part of the castle and went back to the medical ward where he'd been staying ever since he got there. He remembered Robin telling him that he'd stay in the main part with Kid when he got better. As soon as they entered the room, Law felt his mouth start to water at the scent that hit his nose. It smelled like roast beef.

He got in the bed while Kid sat next to it. Law had gotten used to him being close to him. Now, if he thought about it, many things came to his mind as to why he would be. One particular thought made his cheeks burn. He had an idea that Kid liked him. Even though he hadn't met him before.

 _That can't be possible, right? We're practically strangers to each other._ Then, he remembered what Robin told him. _Maybe... Maybe he knows more about me than I know about him. She did say he protected and watched over me when I was younger. Really, how old was I when he started doing that?_ He was really keen on asking the man that next day.

After a few moments, Robin brought him a plate with a piece of roast beef with vegetables surrounding it on the plate. It looked delicious and smelled divine. Law, eagerly, took the plate from her before digging in.

"I can't wait for you to start having meals with us in the dining room," Robin said as she ate with him and Kid. She had put a plate down on the floor for him as well when she gave Law his food.

"What do you mean? Doesn't everyone eat meals in their houses with their families?" Law asked. That's how people of his Kingdom ate. With their families. 

"No. Everyone eats in the dining room of the castle with each other. We have breakfast, lunch, and dinner in there." She smiled about something. "At eight in the morning, we gather in there to have breakfast. At twelve or one in the afternoon, we have lunch. And, depending on what day it is, we eat dinner between six and eight at night." Law nodded. "It's nice to have everyone together. The dining room is big enough to hold everyone inside. Plus, it's a time to talk to each other and catch up on the lives of our people."

"I see. It's like eating with a big family."

"Exactly. Everyone is like family here. Even you're considered family now." Kid barked something and Robin laughed. "Yes. He's our family now. It's pleasant to consider him as such. Not to mention, he'd be sitting next to you at the head of the table now."

Law cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"That's for later. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Everyone should be returning to the main part of the Kingdom around five or six in the morning. They'll be ready and in the dining room by seven. Then, we'll have breakfast at eight." Law nodded. He understood where they were coming from.

After eating, Law decided he wanted to go back to the library. He wanted to read some of the books there. The two didn't stop him. It was strange. Kid, normally, wouldn't let him go anywhere alone. This time, though, he seemed fine with him going there without him. It was sort of comforting but at the same time, it made him feel a little worried. Kid stayed behind with Robin as he left.

...

_Kid scouted the area for the morning. He was worried about Law. The young man was acting off. He could tell that something was bothering Law. It was as if he knew something that he didn't want to share with neither him nor Robin._

**_Maybe he'll tell one of us at some point. I don't blame him for being confused about being here. It's all new to him and he has to learn to get used to it. But what Robin said is true. I can't rush Law into doing anything. It could damage our relationship. And I don't want him to turn out like the others._ **

_What Kid was talking about were the humans that had been turned into werewolves against their wills. It'd always been by accident because of their time of the year. When humans would enter the forest during their heat week, they'd get attacked by his people. Getting bit by any werewolf would change the person._

_After that, they'd have serious problems. Some wouldn't be able to change back to humans, some would be stuck half transformed, and others wouldn't be able to change into a wolf form at all. Another big problem that they had to face was that they'd always be hungry for meat. The ones forcefully changed would attack anything and everything around them that had meat. Practically, they were completely insane. It was a sad sight to see. Most of the time, Kid had to get his clan to hunt them down and put them out of their misery._

**_I don't want to have to do that to him. He's my mate. I'd rather die than have to kill him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I have to do that._ ** _Kid shook his head. He wanted to clear those thoughts from his mind. **No. I won't do it until he accepts me fully and won't get mad about it.**_

_Then, a feeling of frustration came over him like a wave. It wasn't his own feelings. Law was upset and dissatisfied about something. He sighed before finishing his second round of the place. He did two just to make sure. Can never be too careful._

_As soon as he was one, he went to the castle. Kid pushed the door open with his nose and sat next to it. He'd found out that Law could feel him there. The boy pretty much told them the day before. It was the same for him, too. Though, he knew it was stronger for him than the other._

_The scent of flowers invaded his senses, letting him know that Robin was there with Law. His worry slowly left at knowing the woman was there. **That's good. But I still don't like the idea of her being alone with him. Something went wrong. Law's not happy right now. What did she do? What happened?**_

_As soon as Law walked in, he felt the atmosphere get a little less tense, but Law still didn't seem happy. He looked over at Robin. She was smiling a little as they came forward. Law had a disgruntled expression on his face._

_"I have lunch waiting for us back at the room," she stated while looking at him. He knew she was trying not to make it seem that something was wrong. He narrowed his eyes at her while bowing his head a little. "Don't give me that look. I didn't do anything."_

_"We'll talk about this later," he growled out. He felt Law's aura get a little tenser. He knew it was because of the exchange he and Robin just had. It, probably, sounded weird because he could only understand Robin's side of it. He knew it angered Law that he couldn't understand him in the form he was in._

**_When he accepts me changing him, he'll be able to understand me in either form. That'd be a lot easier for us. Right now, it's annoying that he can't understand me._ ** _He thought about Law's actions the day before and earlier that morning as they went back because he was still being quiet._

_Law had acted very off when he got up the night before. He wouldn't talk much and seemed to be disturbed about something. It really worried Kid because this wasn't normal for him. Even when Robin tried making conversation. Law would only answer with short responses. Now, he was still doing the same thing. It made him concerned._

_Back in the room, Robin walked over to get them plates. He knew that smell very well. It was roast beef with vegetables. He licked his lips at the thought of it. It wasn't every day that Robin went out of her way to make something like that. Sanji made a really good choice to teach her when she asked him to._

_As Law walked across the room to get in the bed, Kid followed him and sat right next to it. Law didn't say anything about it. He just continued to get situated in it. It was comforting to see him not care about him being so close. It was almost as if he was used to him sitting as close as possible to him._

**_If he only knew why I'm this way. If he did, he'd probably think I'm creepy and weird. I mean, he came from the North Kingdom. They've, probably, never heard of two men being together. Here, it's sort of normal. I mean, Sabo and Ace are a couple. They're mates and nobody ever had a problem with it. It's because we can't choose who our mates are. They didn't even mind Law being a man. Everyone was only worried about him being human._ **

_A couple of minutes after they got settled in their spots, Robin walked over with two plates of the meal. Law, without hesitation, accepted his plate before immediately digging in. She placed the other plate down in front of Kid._

_When that was done, Robin got her own plate and came to eat with them. As he ate, the woman started talking. "I can't wait for you to start having meals with us in the dining room." That made Kid raise his head to her, licking his lips clean of the juices as he did so._

_"What do you mean? Doesn't everyone eat meals in their homes with their families?" he heard his mate ask. It made him want to laugh. **Law still doesn't fully understand how our community works yet.**_

_"No. Everyone eats in the dining room of the castle with each other. We have breakfast, lunch, and dinner in there." Kid went back to eating as she smiled at Law. "At eight in the morning, we gather in there to have breakfast. At twelve or one in the afternoon, we have lunch. And, depending on what day it is, we eat dinner between six and eight at night." He didn't hear Law answer and just finished his meal. Afterward, Kid laid his head on his paws next to the bed. "It's nice to have everyone together. The dining room is big enough to hold everyone inside. Plus, it's a time to talk to each other and catch up on the lives of our people."_

_"I see. It's like eating with a big family." Kid smiled at how Law saw it._

_"Exactly. Everyone is like family here. Even you're considered family now."_

_"Are you sure the other will agree with us on that?" he inquired._

_Robin laughed before answering him. "Yes. He's part of our family now." Kid could read between the lines. **He's family now because of me. The others just have to accept it.** "It's pleasant to consider hi as such. Not to mention, he'd be sitting next to you at the head of the table."_

_He watched Law move his head to the side in a confused and curious manner. "Why?"_

_"That's for later. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Kid knew she was leaving that up to him to explain. It's his responsibility to do it. Not hers. "Everyone should be returning to the main part of the Kingdom around five or six in the morning. They'll be ready and in the dining room by seven. Then, we'll have breakfast at eight." He watched Law nod._

_After the other two were done eating, Law told them that he was going back to the library. Kid knew he wouldn't go far so he didn't move from his spot next to the bed. Even though he wanted to follow him just in case, he, also, wanted to give Law some freedom. If he continued to follow him around, he'd, most likely, get upset and tell him that he didn't need to be watched over like a child._

_"That's fine," Robin responded. "As long as you don't go far from here, we won't stop you." The man nodded again before walking out. He wasn't limping anymore. That made Kid feel more at ease._

_As soon as he left, Kid lifted his head before talking to the woman. "What happened earlier?" She sighed as she got up and collected their plates to wash them. "Robin, what happened between the two of you in the castle?"_

_"I can't tell you."_

_"What? Why?" Kid didn't like that answer. The woman shared everything with him. **Why would she say that? What's she hiding?**_

_"Because Law-kun asked me not to tell anyone. And I promised I wouldn't. Not to you nor anyone else. I don't want to break that promise." Kid huffed as she washed. "Don't get so upset about it. I can tell you this. Law-kun's going to have a lot of questions for you tomorrow. Some of them might not be appropriate to answer right now."_

_"It's about how I've been acting around him, isn't it? Because I'm acting like I've known him for years, but he doesn't know me at all," Kid suggested. He hoped she could answer him._

_"I can't say."_

_"Great. Now, I'm going to be even more nervous tomorrow." Kid heard Robin chuckle. "What's so funny, Robin?"_

_"You don't need to be nervous. He'll, probably, understand and not freak out." She put the dishes aside to dry before coming to sit in her chair again. "is there something you're worried about? Other than him maybe not liking this idea?"_

_"I've been to the North Kingdom countless times. How do you think he'll react to being with another man? I've never seen same-sex couples in his Kingdom. Not once. Do you think he'll reject me? His father seemed fine about it but what about him?" It was eating away at him._

_"Kid, I think it'll be fine. Stop worry so much. When tomorrow comes, try to keep from showing that you're uneasy. Be firm but polite. If Law-kun doesn't make his choice at first, give him some time to come around. Trust me. He will." She smiled at him again. "My visions have never been wrong before, have they?"_

_"No. But you never know if they could be," he shot back._

_"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"_

**Finally finished this chapter. Please, let me know what you think. I'm cleaning the house a bit and trying to write at the same time. I'm posting when I can. Please, be patient with me. Anyhoo, I hope you have a magnificent day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Comets only reflect 4% of the light that falls on them, the rest is absorbed.**

**2\. The name for the shape of Pringles is called a "Hyperbolic Paraboloid".**

**3\. Writing down your worries before taking an exam can help combat test anxiety, improve performance, and boost your test scores.**

**4\. The highest body count in film history goes to " _Lord of the Rings: Return of the King_ " with 836 on-screen deaths.**

**P.S. - Please, share with me what your favourite type of music is and type of dance. I listen to everything and like folk dances. But I'd like to get into some of your favouirte music or even songs. My favouirte song is _Baby of Mine_ from the original _Dumbo_ movie.**


	8. Meeting the People

**Meeting the People**

The feeling of something extremely warm and solid against the entire front part of Law started to wake him up. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see nothing but skin in front of him. It was pale, like marble, and very muscular. _Huh? What the hell is in front of me right now? It has to be a person, right?_

Still trying to wake up some more, he ran his eyes up the expanse of skin until he saw a chin above his head. Now, he was confused. Law tried to move backward but found that he was being pressed into the chest before him. His mind was still foggy, so he was having a hard time trying to figure out what was going on.

When it finally clicked in his mind, Law felt his face heat up, and, out of reflex, shoved the person. Hard. It sent the other tumbling to the ground off the side of the bed. He heard a loud grunt from the one that'd been in the bed with him. Law sat up to see who the hell he'd been sharing the bed with. It wasn't normal for him.

His face heated up even more when he saw Kid starting to sit up. For a moment, Law was too flabbergasted to say anything. But when the other man looked at him, he saw the surprise on his face. That quickly changed to something similar to frustration.

"Is that always how you wake up in the morning?" Kid inquired as he rubbed the back of his head. He guessed it was hit when he fell on the floor.

Now, Law narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to be sharing the bed with anyone when I woke up," he retorted. Then, he looked and noticed Kid's state. Law, quickly, turned his face away, knowing it was probably a bright shade of red. "E-Especially not with a naked man."

He didn't hear the other say anything at first. After a second or so, he replied to his comment. "Shit. I need to go put some clothes on."

As the guy got up from the floor, Robin came into the room. "Kid, I see you're up and about now. And you're back to normal. That's good," she greeted with a kind voice. It was almost as if she was trying to cover something up. That was odd to Law. "And Law-kun, you're up as well." 

"I'm only up because you woke me up," Kid said as he walked to the door. "And I don't remember getting in the bed with him, either."

"Oh. I watched you do it." Both Law and Kid turned to stare at her with wide eyes. He was at a loss for words at her admittance. She smiled at them. "I've been awake for a while. I saw you change back before climbing into the bed. I didn't want to bother you because you didn't seem awake."

"Robin-ya!" Law was completely shocked by her words.

"You two seemed pretty comfortable, cuddling up to each other like you were. I just didn't want to bother you."

"Thanks. Could've saved me a lot of embarrassment," Kid growled out as he got to the door. "What time is it?"

"It's around six-thirty. Everyone should be back by now. And I already heard a few going to the dining hall. So, there should be people there now." Kid thanked her before leaving. Robin came to stand next to the bed, looking down at him. "You need to get dressed. You're joining us, remember?"

"What?" He was still in shock about her admitting that she knew they were sharing the same bed and even cuddling together.

"Breakfast starts soon. You need to be ready. And you've been wearing the same clothes for a few days now." He looked down, knowing she was right. "Although you don't have time to take a bath right now, I've prepared you some nice clothes that will help you fit in better. But they might be a little big on you."

"Okay." Law pushed the covers off before standing up. Robin left the room only to return with some clothing in her hands. She handed them to him before leaving the room once again. The woman said it was to give him some privacy.

Once she was out of the room, he started to strip. The first thing he took off was his shirt. There were still bandages around his side to keep the wound covered because it was still there even if the pain was starting to go away.

Then, he dropped the pants to the ground to change them as well. Once that was done, he turned to the pile before pulling a shirt off the top. Unfolding it, he saw that it was much larger than he was. Choosing not to complain about it, he put it over his head before putting it all the way on.

As soon as it was on, Law saw that it was too big for his body. "Robin-ya, do you have a smaller shirt I can wear?" he called to the woman as he looked down at the shirt that was given to him. The right side was falling off his shoulder and it went down to a little past the middle of his thighs.

Robin came back to look at him. "Oh my. That shirt's a little too big for you," she commented. "But I'm afraid I don't have any other clothes for you at the moment. I only have some that I got from Kid's room. I'm sorry."

"Do you expect me to fit his pants as well?" he questioned her. He saw how big the man was. _How the hell am I supposed to fit that man's clothes? He's way bigger than me. Also, why his clothes?_

"For the pants, I can find you a belt if you need one. But I'm going to have to make you some clothes. If you don't mind having to wait a few days for clothes that fit you, that is." He sighed, understanding he'd have to go with it if he wanted clothes that could properly fit him.

"That's fine." He grabbed the pants before slipping them on. "About that belt, I'm gonna need one." Robin nodded before going into one of the other rooms before emerging with one in her hands.

She helped him put it on before backing up from him. "I do have some shoes that should fit you pretty well. So, you don't have to worry about that." Robin brought them over to him, handing them to him. Law sat on the edge of the bed before putting them on. "Would you like your blanket back? You can put it over your shoulders to help you more if you'd like that."

"That'd make me feel much better." Robin brought him his blanket before helping him wrap it around his shoulders. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm going to walk over to the dining hall with you." Law raised an eyebrow at that. "Some of them might be too rowdy for you right now. You're new and a few of them probably want to get to know you."

"Oh. I see." With that, he stood before following the woman out of the room. He didn't see anyone in the streets. It was just like the week that nobody was there. Law just stared off down the way.

"Law-kun, come on. It's almost time for breakfast to be served. Kid's probably there already. I'm not surprised if he is," Robin announced, getting his attention. Law nodded, turning back around to go into the building with her. It was warm inside, unlike the few times he'd been in there to explore. _I guess someone made it warm in here. It was cold before. I really appreciate it._

Robin guided him away from the main entrance to a part of the castle he hadn't gone to. He didn't say anything as they walked. Law kept the blanket close around his shoulders. He was nervous. _I have no idea who these people are. I don't know if I can trust them or not_. Just that thought made him wary of meeting anyone from the Kingdom.

The woman seemed to understand what was going on. "Don't worry. They won't do anything to you. All of them know better than to harm you." Robin's words didn't reassure him at all. He was still uneasy about joining them. "As I said before, Kid should be inside there already. You're sitting next to him."

"I still don't know why I have to," Law voiced as he followed behind her.

"Kid might tell you later. For now, we're going to have breakfast." He didn't answer her. Law was trying to come to terms with the fact that he was even there. He guessed that it was just something he had to get used to since he had nowhere else to go.

Once they arrived at two large, double oak doors, Robin turned to him. Law knew she was trying to figure out what she wanted to say to him. It was written across her face. _She's going to try to make me feel better, isn't she? None of this is even remotely okay with me. I'm still uncomfortable about all of this._

"I only have a few things to warn you about before we go inside," she started. Law nodded, ready to listen to whatever she had to say. "Some of our people are easy to anger. I would suggest you try to provoke them." A look came over her face that said she wanted to say more but didn't. "That's all I'm going to warn you about."

"Alright. I got it. I'll try not to upset any of them." Robin accepted his words before turning back around and opening the door. When they were open, Law was astonished by how many people were there. There are so many people in here. _This is the whole Kingdom? I've never seen so many people in one room before. Not even back at home._

Robin waved at him. He followed her to a seat that was, indeed, next to Kid. The man was talking with another guy. He had long, blonde hair. His bangs covered his eyes and part of a scar on his face. "Kid, we're here," she announced to him. Law stood a little bit behind her, trying to use her as a shield.

He looked over at them. "Alright. You can go sit by Zoro." Robin agreed before turning to leave. She placed a hand on Law's shoulder, leaning down to his ear at the same time.

"Kid is one of them that's easy to anger. Try to get along," she whispered into his ear. "I hope you two can find some common ground without starting an argument."

Before he could respond to her, she walked off, leaving him with the man that brought him to the Kingdom. They stared at each other before Law sat in the chair he was standing in front of. He didn't want to say anything because he couldn't figure out what to say.

"He looks much better than the last time I saw him," the guy next to Kid said. "He seemed to be recovering exceptionally well."

"I know, Killer." Law watched him look to the other side of the room. "Sanji will be in here in a moment to put the food on the tables and join us. Everyone should be in their seats."

"Got it." Killer walked off, going to sit down in another chair next to a pink-haired woman. Law stayed quiet.

Looking down at the table, he saw a few people looking at him before whispering to the people next to them. He felt as if there was something they knew that he didn't. _They probably do know something I don't. I just hope Kid-ya will tell me what's going on._

After a few minutes, another blonde man came into the room. A group of people entered with him, carrying platters of food. They were set in front of them before the people joined them at the tables. Law didn't know how to feel about the situation he was in at the moment.

A second later, Kid stood up, raising his cup as he did so. The whole room went silent right after. "My brothers and sisters, I thank you all for joining me for this meal today. I'm very happy to see you all alive and well after our heat week. Today, I'd like to inform everyone that we have a new member of the Kingdom. Many of you might remember him from the night I brought him here." Law's eyes widened. _He's talking about me._ His cheeks turned red as he lowered his head. "His name's Trafalgar Law. I'd like for everyone to try to get along with him. He'll be with us from now on. To bring this to a conclusion so we can eat, I wish you all the best. I thank the Gods for the meal we are about to eat. May they look over us for many years to come. Also, I hope to see you all at lunch and dinner later today as well."

Law saw them cheer and raise their cups with him. Kid sat back down, going about filling his plate. He, on the other hand, felt out of place in the room. Law, hesitantly, started to put food on his plate. A few people still stared at him. The look made him want to disappear. He couldn't tell if they were judging him or just studying him.

The person to his left turned to him before speaking. "Are you okay?" he asked. It was the man that brought the food into the room. Law didn't know his name.

"Y-Yeah," he answered, trying not to let him know he really wasn't. Law didn't want to worry any of them. He didn't know how they'd react to him being nervous around them.

The man gave him a kind smile. "Don't worry. You're family here. You don't need to be afraid of us. We'll protect you just the same as the rest of us. I promise." Law only nodded. He didn't know how to react to that other than to agree with him. "By the way, I'm Sanji. I cook for everyone."

"Nice to meet you," Law said back. He was trying to use his manners that his father taught him. Taking a bite of the food on his plate, he was surprised by how delicious it was. _It's way better than Miss Yana's cooking. Though, I do miss her a lot._

Law could feel a sort of angry aura next to him. Turning his head to look, he saw Kid starting right at them as he drank what was in his cup. Law couldn't help but feel confused. _I'm just talking to him. He said he hopes I get along with his people. Why is he pissed about me talking to him? Is he angry for another reason?_

"Robin said that you are wanting to learn to cook more," Sanji commented, making Law turn his attention back to him.

"Yeah. I was learning back at home. But I want to get better at it," he answered. It was nice that he could talk about something with the guy. "She said I should ask you to help me with that." Sanji smiled at him again.

"Of course. I don't mind teaching you. Though, I am a little strict with my teachings. Is that fine?" Law gave him a small smile in return.

"That's not a problem. I'm a fast learner." The cook nodded as he patted him on the shoulder.

"But it'll have to be after your side heals completely. I won't teach you until you're entirely better and at your best." Law saw that was reasonable. As they ate, more people started talking to him. Even a guy from a few seats down started talking to him.

The man's name was Luffy. He was a little hyper and almost shouted everything he said. Law tried not to show that it was a little odd to him. He spoke to him with a calm voice. But he did not that Kid's aura of anger was slowly starting to rise.

Instead of acknowledging it and asking about it, Law chose to ignore the other. Luffy seemed eager to tell him about a lot of things. Mainly about him hunting. He found it interesting because Law had never been hunting before. His father hadn't chosen to take him before because he was caught up in finding a cure for their Kingdom.

After breakfast, Law went to go explore the Kingdom more since people were around now. What stopped him from doing that was a hand on his arm. Following the hand with his eyes, he found it belonged to Kid. There was a furious expression on his face.

Without saying a word to him, the guy started to drag Law to the main part of the castle. "What're you doing?" he questioned, trying to struggle out of the grip on his arm. But he found the man's hold on him as strong as iron. He was confused and very worried. _Did I do something wrong? He was pissed all through breakfast. What's going on?_

Getting to the stairs, Law was led up them before he was brought to a room. It was a bedroom. Not Kid's room. He remembered the man's room. This one was nice, though. Once they were inside, he let Law go before shutting the door.

"Why did you do that?" was almost shouted at him as the other turned around to face him. Now, he was completely and utterly confused.

"What do you mean? I was just talking to them," Law shot back. He didn't like being yelled at. Not by anyone. "And don't yell at me. I didn't do anything wrong."

He watched Kid take a few deep breaths before his aura calmed down and he backed off. "I know. I know. They were just doing what I said. But..." he said in a calm voice. Kid pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is going to be even more complicated than I thought."

"What is? What's going on?" Law was upset that he didn't know what was happening around him.

"You have questions for me, right?" Kid asked. He was a little surprised that the other would remember that.

"Y-Yeah. I do. I have many questions about a lot of things."

"I'm willing to answer some of them. But, depending on the question, I won't answer it at the moment." _That... That was a litter easier than I thought. I didn't have to be the one to address it, either. He did._ "You can take a seat on the bed. We might be here for a while." Law watched him walk over to a chair by the window and sat down.

Law, carefully, sat down on the bed. He was a little uneasy about talking to him but wanted answers to what he found in Kid's room that day. It wasn't every day that he found out that he was considered someone else's. _This might be an uncomfortable conversation. But I want to know the truth. Maybe it won't be that bad._

...

_A force awoke Kid suddenly. Before he could even start to figure out what was going on, he landed on the ground, smacking his head off of it. He grunted from the impact and the slight pain from hitting the ground. **What the hell just happened?** Sitting up, Kid blinked a few times, trying to wake up more along with coping with the pain in his head and back._

_He turned to see Law staring at him from the bed. That's when it all connected in his head. Surprise came across him. **He pushed me out of the bed. Why would he do that?** Reaching up, he rubbed the back of his head as he spoke to him._

_"Is that always how you wake up in the morning?" he asked, giving him a frustrated expression. That wasn't a comfortable way to wake up. **I'm probably going to have a bump on my head from hitting the floor.**_

_Law narrowed his eyes at him. Kid didn't like that look aimed at him. "Well, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to be sharing the bed with anyone when I woke up," he snapped back. Not understanding his hostility, Kid was a little perplexed. Then, he saw Law look him up and down. His eyes widened and his face went a little pink as he turned away from him. "E-Especially not with a naked man."_

**_What's he talking about? Naked?_ ** _Looking down, it was his turn for his face to heat up. "Shit. I need to go put some clothes on." **I was sharing a bed with Law. I was sharing a bed with him while naked I was sharing a bed with my mate while completely naked.**_

_He rose from the floor just as Robin came strolling into the room. "Kid, I see you're up and about now. And you're back to normal. That's good," she greeted with happiness in her voice. Kid was a little aggravated with her cheeriness so early in the morning. "And Law-kun, you're up as well."_

_"I'm only up because he woke me up," Kid said as he made his way to the door. He was a little upset by how he woke up. **I need to go put some clothes on. This isn't a good thing for me.** "And I don't remember getting in the bed with him, either."_

_"Oh. I watched you do it." Kid froze before turning to stare at her with wide, bewildered eyes. Law did the same things. She gave them both a kind smile. "I've been awake for a while. I saw you change back before climbing into the bed." Kid's jaw dropped at knowing that. "I didn't want to bother you because you didn't seem awake."_

_"Robin-ya!" Law shouted, sounding absolutely mortified._

_"You two seemed pretty comfortable, cuddling up to each other like you were. I just didn't want to bother you." Her smile never went away nor even change. It was as if she was an innocent child talking about her view of parents showing affection to each other. That was something Kid knew she did a lot._

_Getting out of his stupor, Kid just gave her a half-hearted glare at her admittance. "Thanks. Could've saved me a lot of embarrassment," he growled out at her as he got to the door. Kid didn't have to see that she was still smiling. He stopped but didn't turn to either one of them. "What time is it?"_

_"It's around six-thirty. Everyone should be back by now. And I already heard a few going to the dining hall. So, there should be people there now."_

_"Thanks." With that, he left the room. Outside, he leaned on the door. **That was way too close for me and him.** He remembered how Law had looked when he saw him in the bed. **He's just too irresistible so early in the Goddamn morning. His bedhead doesn't help with that, either. Fuck me. I wanted to jump him. Fuck my life.**_

_Kid pushed off the door before going to his bedroom. He passed by a few clan members. They greeted him and he did the same back. Kid just wanted to get dressed before having to face his people and introduce Law to them._

_In his room, he threw on a plain black shirt and a pair of matching pants. He didn't care to dress up. It was only breakfast, afterall. Kid slipped on his boots before lacing them up. Thinking about it, he was a little wary of letting the others meet his mate. **It might not turn out that well. I mean, some of my people are afraid of humans.** Shaking his head, he tried to clear his head of those negative thoughts. **They'll just have to accept him. I will not stand for prejudice against my mate. I'm their King. They have to listen to me.**_

_Nodding at that thought, he stood from his bed. He left his room to join the others in the mead hall. Kid passed by a few more people going to the same place. He didn't mind and just walked. It was hard to keep his mind on track because he knew Law would be there._

_In the dining hall, Kid didn't see Law nor Robin. **They must not be here yet. I'm not worried. She'll make sure he joins us.** Going over to his seat, Killer walked up with a smile on his face. Kid was happy to see one of his best friends._

_"Kid, you look like you're in good shape," he greeted. Kid grinned at him._

_"The same goes for you, old friend. You look good and healthy as well," he said in return. He looked past him to Bonney. She had their daughter next to her. "Bonney and your daughter look to be doing good, too."_

_"Yeah. We did great along with the others." Kid and he shared a laugh together. It was good to see his people again. It'd been kind of lonely. Even though he had Law and Robin, it still felt a little lonely when they weren't there._

_After a little bit, Kid felt Law's presence in the room. It wasn't hard because they were connected in a way. He and Killer exchanged a few more words about their time away before he felt someone behind him. Kid didn't do anything at first until they spoke._

_"Kid, we're here," Robin stated. She was smiling at him. He turned to see Robin there. Law was a little behind her, almost as if he was using her as a shield. That kind of upset him. **Is he afraid of me?**_

_"Alright. You can go sit by Zoro." She nodded before turning to Law. He saw her place a hand on his shoulder before leaning down and whispering something to him. Kid was curious as to what she could've said to him but didn't bother with it._

_When she walked off, Kid and Law stared at each other for a few moments. He studied how Law was dressed. **Those are my clothes, aren't they? Did Robin give him some of my clothes?** He wasn't angry. Just the opposite. Kid was proud that Law was wearing his clothes. Also, he had his blanket back. The only thing he wasn't wearing was his hat that he had brought with him._

_A few minutes later, Law moved the chair that he was standing in front of before sitting down. It was right beside his own. It was a little awkward for some reason. That didn't make him feel any better. The feeling in the air was a little tense._

_"He looks much better than the last time I saw him," Killer commented. He asked everyone not to say that he was his mate in front of him the day after he brought Law there. Law didn't know about tha and he wanted to be the one to tell him. All of them agreed not to say it. "He seems to be recovering exceptionally well."_

_"I know, Killer." He looked away from Law and to the clock on the wall. "Sanji will be in here in a moment to put the food on the tables and join us. Everyone should be in their seats."_

_Killer nodded. "Got it." He walked away to go sit in his seat next to his own mate._

_Kid turned to look at Law again. His head was down. That made him confused. Then, he noticed what was going on. His people were looking at him and whispering to each other. He couldn't tell what they were talking about but knew they weren't trying to be mean. They just weren't used to a human being there with them. But he could feel Law's uneasiness. It was normal because he was new there._

_A few minutes later, Sanji came into the room with his helpers carrying the platters he created. He was smiling as they placed their food on the tables in front of them. He could feel Law's confusion. It was expected so he didn't say anything to him. **He'll be fine.**_

_As soon as they were done and sitting with the rest of them, Kid knew it was time to address the meal. He stood up, raising his cup at the same time. Everyone quieted down. "My brothers and sisters, I thank you all for joining me for this meal today," he started. "I'm very happy to see you all alive and well after our heat week. Today, I'd like to inform everyone that we have a new member of the Kingdom. Many of you might remember him from the night I brought him here." He looked over to see Law's face turn a light shade of red as he lowered his head once again. **That's adorable.** Gathering himself back up, he continued his speech. "His name's Trafalgar Law. I'd like for everyone to get along with him. He'll be with us from now on. To bring this to a conclusion so we can eat, I wish you all the best. I thank the Gods for the meal we are about to eat. May they look over us for many years to come. Also, I hope to see you all at lunch and dinner today as well."_

_Everyone cheered after his speech, raising their cups as well. He sat back down before filling up his plate. Kid still felt Law's nervousness as they sat there. He looked over to see Law, cautiously, fill his plate. Almost as if something would bite him. A few of his people were staring at him but didn't say anything to him. The looks seemed to be curious. That was better than them criticizing him._

_He watched as Sanji turned to him. "Are you okay?" he questioned him. Law looked over at him. Kid listened to their conversation to see how everything would go._

_"Y-Yeah," Law replied. He didn't sound okay, but Kid knew he was trying to keep others from knowing that. That was a little sad. **He's not comfortable with them yet. That feeling should go away with time.**_

_Watching the exchange, he saw Sanji give Law a smile. "Don't worry. You're family here. You don't need to be afraid of us. We'll protect you just the same as the rest of us. I promise." Law nodded but didn't speak. Kid felt a little sorry for him. "By the way, I'm Sanji. I cook for everyone."_

_"Nice to meet you." **He's trying to be nice. That might help him out in the long-run.** Still eating his own food, he observed Law as he ate. A look of shock mixed with delight came across his mate's face. **That's a new look for him. I like it.**_

_Even though they'd only said a few things to each other, Kid couldn't help but feel his anger growing by the second. **He's my mate. I don't want to have to share him with anyone yet.** Picking up his cup, he started to drink some of his wine just as Law turned to look at him. Confusion was set into his features. Still, it did nothing to quell his jealousy and anger. _

_"Robin said that you are wanting to learn to cook more." Sanji's voice made Law turn away from him. **Damn you, Sanji.** He cursed his friend's name in his mind._

_"Yeah. I was learning back at home. But I want to get better at it," Law responded. Kid still felt like attacking his friend. "She said I should ask you to help me with that." Sanji smiled again. **You're just pissing me off more.** Kid had to force himself to hold back the growl that threatened to escape his throat._

_"Of course. I don't mind teaching you. Though, I am a little strict with my teachings. Is that fine?"_

_"That's not a problem. I'm a fast learner." The Kingdom's cook nodded, patting Law on the shoulder. Kid glared at his appendage as if he could set it on fire with just his gaze. **Don't touch him. You might be one of my people, but I don't want you touching him.**_

_"But it'll have to be after your side heals completely. I won't teach you until you're entirely better and at your best." Kid didn't like the idea of Law being alone with anyone but him. It even bothered him when it was just Robin. The thing was that they had mates already, so there was nothing to be worried about. But he still didn't like that._

_More people talked to Law as breakfast continued. His mate seemed to be relaxing a bit. Kid, on the other hand, was growing angrier with each passing second. Even Luffy spoke to Law. He seemed excited to talk to him. Kid glared at each person that said something to the young doctor. He tried his hardest not to break anything around him._

_As soon as breakfast was over, he saw Law leaving the room. Rushing over to him before he could leave, Kid grasped him firmly on the arm. It made Law halt in his tracks before turning to him. He saw the other look at his hand, raising his gaze to look him in the face._

_For a second, neither one did anything. Kid knew he was showing how pissed he was. Then, he started to drag Law back to the entrance of the castle. "What're you doing?" Law asked. As he walked, Kid could feel him trying to break free from his grip. Law's emotions were of confusion and worry. Kid didn't care at the moment._

_Getting to an empty, spare bedroom on the second floor, he let him go. While Law wasn't facing him, he shut the door behind them. Turning back, he almost blew up at him. "Why did you do that?" he almost screamed at him. He did raise his voice, though._

_Law looked utterly confused by his small outburst. "What do you mean? I was just talking to them," he retorted. His expression changed to something akin to annoyance. "And don't yell at me. I didn't do anything wrong."_

_Knowing he was right and had no idea what was going on, he stepped back and took a few deep, calming breaths. "I know. I know. They were just doing what I said. But..." Kid replied in a calmer voice. He pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing that he'd gotten angry over what he told them to do. "This is going to get even more complicated." **I'm in for a ride. Aren't I?**_

_"What is? What's going on?" Looking over at him, Law had his eyebrows furrowed. Kid could tell he wasn't happy._

_Kid knew how to go about it, so he decided to address what he knew would, probably, help the situation. "You have some questions for me, right?" His face took on a look of bewilderment at his question._

_"Y-Yeah. I do. I have many questions about a lot of things." **Of course, you do.**_

_"I'm willing to answer some of them. But, depending on the question, I won't answer it at the moment." **Especially if you aren't ready to know the truth about it. I can only share so much at this time. Please, don't pressure me for more details.**_ _"You can take a seat on the bed. We might be here for a while." Kid walked over to the chair near the window before plopping down on it._

_He watched as Law, hesitantly, sat down on the bed, facing him. Kid could feel the uneasiness that still lingered in his mate but couldn't do much about it._ **_That feeling might grow the more he finds out what's going on. I just hope he doesn't reject what he's going to find out. Dear Gods, please, help me get through this without having to break my heart._ **

**This chapter took me a while to finish. Hope it's good enough. Love you all and hope you have a fantastic day. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Vernor's Ginger Ale is the oldest soda still being sold. It was created by Detroit pharmacist James Vernor, in 1866.**

**2\. If you were to have your picture taken by the very first camera, you'd need to sit still for 8 hours.**

**3\. Of the top 20 most-watched TV broadcasts in the United States, 19 were Super Bowls, and the other was the 1983 finale of M*A*S*H.**

**4\. English accounts for 50% of visited webpages, even though the amount of English users is only 26%. Russians accounts for the 2nd most visited pages at only 6%.**


End file.
